On My Own
by xfantasygirlx
Summary: The Devil Boy. The Chinese Girl. The Rebel. The Indian Girl...Join Hwoarang, Julia, Jin and Xiaoyu as they entwine in a dangerous tournament, join forces and discover the truth about friendship and falling in love. Features the song On My Own.
1. Prologue

**I'll Be Here, Waiting For You…**

The rain began to spit down heavily and thick black clouds hoarded the skies like a mist… the night sky lit up with explosions of lighting that electrocuted the skies with a flash of jet blue and a thundering sound boomed loudly!

Ignoring the uninviting weather, in the darkness of a dojo, was Jin Kazama – A young Japanese martial artist with a formidable past and an evil, devilish gene coursing through his veins…

He trained through the brisk, night air…swiftly motioning and attacking fiercely, then slowly relaxing into a lyrical wave of an arm, as if tricking an invisible enemy opposite him. Jin Kazama however was training for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, in which he wished to enter to finish of the Mishima bloodline and end the devil gene inside of him.

Jin appeared a lonely warrior, solemnly yet revengeful…cursed and dark no-one ever got close to him, but there were those in his heart that he couldn't get rid of so easily…

His only joy…his mother, Jun Kazama – The angelic and soothing woman, who disappeared and was believed dead years ago…but she never really left Jin. After the years, she was always still there, mysteriously.

Then, shockingly…there was a young Chinese girl by the name of Ling Xiaoyu – A pretty, charming and bright person who Jin felt strangely about. Even now after the time they had been separated, he still thought about her deeply…

"…Will you follow me to the tournament?" He whispered to himself, thinking of the raven haired, Chinese girl…

The evening was softly buzzing full of nature and harmony…the tree's swayed gently to light breeze which blew throughout Arizona. In the glorious green and luscious forests, a shadow of a woman walked alone….in her brown boots, brunette plaits flowing in the gentle breeze, pink lips that were stretched into a small smile…was Julia Chang…

A young, beautiful woman studying Archaeology and Forest Rejuvenation and blossoming into an Archaeologist herself…

However Julia felt a big weight upon her shoulders, the weight of all her dreams being shattered. Julia Chang entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to restore her hopes of Forest Rejuvenation and collect her lost data. But unknown to Julia…her dreams would have to wait, for what awaited her at the 5th tournament, was nothing she could even imagine!

Stopping suddenly, and bending down, she prayed…

"Spirits, give me strength," She pleaded. "Please…I cannot fail." She said softly but determined. Julia Chang was now to leave her homelands for the tournament…

The motorway was slippery and slimy, vehicles slid across the road, trying to stay steady and safe…

But one did not. A black motorbike revved up and sped past the cars, way over the limit and dangerously…however the person riding the motorbike lived for danger and combat!

The cars saw a quick swirl of black and then a flash of red hair fly past them, making them feel dizzy. One man had enough! He glared fiercely at the over taking vehicle and stuck his head of his car, the rain spat down him, soaking his black hair…

"Hey! You! Watch what your doing asshole!" He shouted fiercely to the motorcyclist – who in turn, simply stuck a specific finger at him and drove onwards, ignoring the hoard of loud honks of car's beeping!

Sat, fiercely dodging cars on his motorbike was Hwoarang – The cocky, daring and arrogant red head with a handsome appearance. He gloated in self-love and had an over-bearing craving for conflict!

He smirked to himself and took a very sharp turning off the motorway and parked up in a dark alleyway, just a few streets from where he lived with his mentor, Baek Doo San.

He kicked his leg in the air, and brushed back his long, unruly flaming hair with some goggles and then wistfully pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from the pocket of his tight jeans…

He scanned it quickly, his eyes gleaming!

He remembered when he was given his pardon from the South Korean military…he never knew of wait news awaited him!

He smiled widely…the invitation to the King of Iron Fist tournament 5 paper was in his hand! He grinned slyly…this was his chance to finally pursue that final confrontation with Jin Kazama - His rival and enemy!

"…Just you wait Kazama." He smirked and clambered back on to his motorbike in one swift motion, revved up, and speedily turned back around and headed on homewards…

The sunset reflected on to the river, melting into colours of orange, yellow, red and purple…it wavered in the sky as the clouds turned a reddish colour and the winds blew thoroughly…

It was a beautiful evening, and looking upon the site was the pretty, charming and optimistic Chinese girl – Ling Xiaoyu. Her silky pigtails blew in the gentle evening breeze and she closed her eyes peacefully. She entered the King of Iron Fist tournament 5 to do the impossible. To change the past.

After the news of Heihachi Mishima's 'death' she was determined to help his grandson Jin – A young man of who Xiaoyu was very fond of. She felt in her heart that if she could go back in time and change what happened to Jin's father then maybe Jin would not be in the pitiful state he was now…

"…I'll find you," She smiled opening her eyes. "You told me to make my own dreams come true…so I will." She nodded happily.

"Xiaoyu! Is dinner ready yet?" Called her grandfather Wang.

Xiaoyu sighed and looked back to her house…

"C, coming grandpa!" She called back, her voice echoing through the air. Sighing, she ran back inside, awaiting her grandfather's demands for food…but it didn't matter to her, for she would soon be at the tournament…


	2. Earth vs Fire

CHAPTER 1 – EARTH vs. FIRE

"_All those boarding the flight to Japan please head to your gate now." _

Said a woman announcing through a loud speaker at an airport…

A sudden hoard of people stood from where they sat, grabbed their bags and then hurried over to gate number 7…

Among the crowd of people was Julia Chang, the young and beautiful Native American woman who was eager to board her plane to Japan. She was filled with emotions and excitement! The 5th tournament was so close now…she just wanted to restore her dreams!

Not too far away, just ahead of her in the long queue was a rather annoyed red head. (That's right – Hwoarang!) Hwoarang swung his bag fiercely over his shoulder, not checking that anyone had been knocked out by the swinging bag…

He hated airports…much too busy for him! He personally, preferred the flight – hot air hostesses, loud music, food and drink.

He grinned to himself, and began to daydream about the 5th tournament, and how he would thrash Jin Kazama to the ground in their final battle. However his lost thoughts cost him a small shove from a female behind him.

"Get a move on, Sir!" She growled pushing past him.

"…Bitch." He growled under his breath and walked out of the gate doors and boarded the plane…

Checking his ticket, he slumped down in is seat (seat number 13) and immediately pulled out some things from his hand luggage – his wallet, headphones and a photo of his mentor Baek. Laughing at his goofy smirk in the photograph he slipped it back in his small bag and placed it aside…

Nearly everyone was seated, and no-one had taken the window seat next to Hwoarang yet – Much to his delight.

But just as he thought he had two seats to himself someone came bustling past the crowds of people sitting down and stopped next to him. He eyed the person carefully…

It was a girl. A very attractive girl! She had long, flowing brown hair in a plait, smart glasses and a heart shaped face. Her chocolate eyes looked at him and she gave him a small smile!

"Would you excuse me please? I need to sit there." She said.

Hwoarang sighed rudely and pulled his legs up for her to get past. Giving him an odd glance she brushed past his legs and sat next to him. She too had some hand luggage, Hwoarang – being nosy, spotted a material bracelet and a magazine on nature!

Hwoarang rolled his eyes dramatically…he was sat next to a nature freak!

The plane took off after everyone was seated calmly and the buzz of TV's could be heard as they switched on in each section of the plane. Hwoarang groaned at the sound of the news and plugged in his earphones into his armchair…flicking through the music channels until he had a found a decent rock music radio, then satisfied, relaxed and pumped up his volume to full!

The girl next to him could hear the loud music blasting away, it was rather annoying having to listen to it. Sighing, she patted his shoulder gently…and waited. With no reaction she nudged him instead!

Jumping, Hwoarang looked to her and pulled his headphones off.

"What?" He asked sharply. "Why the hell did you nudge me?" He snapped.

The girl gulped, noticing his fiery temper!

"S, sorry," She apologized. "But could you turn your music down? I can hear it, it's really loud." She said.

Hwoarang sighed, and turned it down by 2 bars and then fastened the ear phones back on top of his fiery hair. The girl frowned and slouched back. It was going to be a long flight! She had to spend seven hours sat next to this guy! How she was going to manage…she didn't know!

Two hours later, the air hostesses came around with the silver trolley of hot food. The girl sniffed the delicious fragrance and kindly paid for a hot meal. She watched the mysterious Korean next to her tactfully flirt with the hostess and order the most expensive meal.

She rolled her eyes and pulled down her tray. Placing her food and drink down carefully she began to delicately tuck in to her plane food – not the most appetising food in the world, but for her, it didn't matter, she was very hungry!

The seemingly rude red head next to her, waffled his food down in a matter of minutes, and then purposely watched her as she ate!

"Excuse me Sir, please don't watch me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable, alright?" She frowned slightly.

Hwoarang, having an answer to everything smirked. "Sorry…I just find you incredibly attractive." He smiled. The girl felt her cheeks burn slightly and flush a light pink.

"Well, you seemed to think exactly the same about that air hostess so if you don't mind, leave me be. It's going to be a long flight, its bad enough Im sat next to someone like you." She snapped at him.

Hwoarang – a little surprised that girl had rejected his flirtatiousness smiled! He liked it, and pursued the matter even further…

"What's your name?"

"What?" She said sharply.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Don't call me Miss, and why should I tell you?"

"Well, If you don't I can just call you Miss…or four eyes, what ever one you'd prefer." He grinned.

"What? I…I don't believe this! How exactly can you be so rude?" She questioned.

Hwoarang gave a small chuckle. "I don't know, so, can I have your name please?" He titled his head, and allowed some strands of red hair to fall over his hazel eyes.

The girl paused, and then sighed…

"My names," She looked at the handsome Korean. "…Julia, Julia Chang." She nodded to him and quietly ignored him as she carried on eating…

"Julia…pretty name. Mine's Hwoarang, if you were wondering." He nodded to her.

The girl – Julia, gave a light laugh. "Thank you, but I really wasn't." She replied smartly. Hwoarang frowned and left her be for a while. It was going to be long flight…there was still time for him to entertain himself with Julia as his prey.

He smirked to himself and remained silent, plugging his ear phones in and listening to his adored rock music…

Julia looked around…

She was on her own. Bored. Tired. No-one to speak to… No-one interesting at least…apart from the Korean next to her!

She bit her lip and looked at him carefully…he was bobbing his head very slightly to the hard tune she could hear faintly coming from his headphones. She noticed the impressive muscles on his arms, and his broad chest…he clearly worked out!

As she pondered these thoughts, it had not occurred to her that Hwoarang had caught her looking at him and was staring straight back at her! Startled, Julia jumped and hit her head on the window!

The young man let out a loud laugh, and smirked as she rubbed the back for her head. He slipped his headphones off and tossed them aside…

"Were you just checking me out?" He asked with a smile.

"What!? N, no! I was actually _sussing _you out…do, uhh…do you fight? I mean um, do you study some art of fighting?" Julia asked the muscular boy, who in turn nodded.

"Yeah I do…Tae-Kwon-Do, and Im amazing at it, how about you, huh?" He asked her back with just as much interest.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Yes I do fight…It's a complicated style my mother taught me." Julia explained, with a nod finding Hwoarang a little easier to talk to! Julia allowed a small smile to stretch across her pretty face at the annoying Korean whom she had just met.

"A smile? Wow…maybe there's a first for everything." Hwoarang said smartly.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Are you always this smart?"

"Always." He replied just as quick as before.

Julia gave him a look and then turned her attention to the window…

It was dark. The clouds were swaying past them. The stars were shimmering in the sky and she could see a bright, aluminous full moon glowing out in the night sky…

"…It's beautiful," Julia smiled softly. "Can you see?" She asked Hwoarang who made a small effort to lean over and look…

"Sort of…anyway, can't we just chat?" He huffed.

Julia sighed and slumped back in her seat. "Listen, I really just want to sleep…Im tired and I miss home." She said and allowed her eyes to flutter shut and her head to gently tilt towards Hwoarang.

An hour or two later…Hwoarang found himself drifting off to sleep too. But not without once last annoyance towards Julia! He grinned mischievously and slid her magazine on nature from her small bag into his hands and scanned through the pages…

"Boring…Boring…Boring…absolute crap…nothing…rubbish." He smirked to himself as he looked at the type of things in the magazine. It was all about Arizona and archaeology – which Hwoarang couldn't care less for!

Looking at the mysterious girl next to him, he lifted the magazine and with one drop placed it on her face!

He laughed loudly. "Much more attractive." He whispered with a sly smile and closed his eyes hoping to get some rest…

"Hey sleepy head, you okay? Do you think you can…wake up?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's right…Im talking to you."

"Who…uhh, who are you?"

"Open your eyes, silly."

"Am I…asleep?"

"Well…you were, but, there's only half an hour left…we'll be arriving at Japan soon, isn't it exciting?"

"Wha? Whoa there!"

Hwoarang shot up and his eyes sprang open in quicker than a second…

He looked around, until he saw a familiar face peering over him…

"Hiya!" Greeted Julia Chang. His flight buddy…in a strange way, seeing they did dislike each other at first and their relationship hadn't improved that much to say the least either…

"…Hey." Hwoarang replied grumpily.

Julia gave him the most optimistic look she could conjure and then sighed. "You know…after a good couple of hours with you, you're still just as rude as you were in the first place." She frowned at him.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever four eyes…you won't have to put up with me for much longer."

"Good!" Julia replied sharply.

"Good? Most girls would love to be in the company of me, ya 'know." He grinned.

"Well Im not one of them!"

"You sure?"

"Uhh, yes!

"Don't lie."

"Im not."

"Of course your not."

"Don't be sarcastic. Im not!"

"Hah…so why were you looking over me as I slept?"

"What!? I was waking you up you…you…"

"What? You Charmer? Amazingly talented guy? Tae-Kwon-Do ace?"

"No! You Jerk!" Julia frowned darkly at the Korean man beside her and sighed heavily turning her back on him…

"…Touchy." Hwoarang said casually and turned his own back on her…

The commotion of the plane landing made Julia and Hwoarang's job trying to ignore each other easier much to their delight…

But for some reason, they couldn't help but feel slightly curious about one another…

Julia huffed lightly…but gave a quick and secret glance at the red head over her shoulder. He had his back to her, and was listening to music – not a big surprise at all!

"…Idiot." Julia muttered lowly.

Hwoarang ripped his headphones off frustrated…he hated the sound of young children whining and mothers fussing. He hated the fact there was no-one like himself to talk to. He hated having to wait to beat Jin Kazama once and for all and finally too…

And he hated being ignored by a beautiful girl too.

Hwoarang counted to three…and glanced very quickly over his shoulder at the brunette who was noticeably ignoring him. He frowned quietly…

The plane landed. They had made it to Japan. The people on the plane began to move off. So did Hwoarang. So did Julia…

Stopping at their section doors, they looked at one another…

"Umm, Bye then." Hwoarang said nodding to her.

Julia nodded back and gave him a small smile. "Yeah…Bye, and good luck in Japan, okay?" She said. With that, she left the plane…Hwoarang close behind.

They got to the exchange airport and within minutes…had lost sight of one another… and had gone their separate ways…


	3. Fragments Of Memories

CHAPTER 2 – FRAGMENTS OF MEMORIES

The sun shone through the white net curtains that were blowing gently over the double glazed windows, and reflected its golden rays upon a small cream bed…

Sat upon the bed, with her raven black hair in pig tails was Ling Xiaoyu. Her dark eyes were scanning the pretty patterned window nets that were gently floating towards her in the wind. It was…relaxing, and soothing too. But Xiaoyu had many worries on her mind which the sun's light revealed showing the lines of worry upon her pretty face…

The 5th tournament was approaching…and all that was on her mind was Jin…

"_I saw Jin…after the tournament."_

"_So you did get to see him! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_He told me that if I have a dream I want to come true…I should make it happen myself."_

"_I see, so what happened to Jin? _

"…_He left right after the tournament." _

"_Ohhh…did you two have a tearful goodbye?"_

"_What!?"_

Her pink lips stretched softly as she remembered her and her best friend – Miharu's discussion about Jin after she saw him in the previous tournament…but since then, she hadn't heard anything from him…

There was a faint ticking from her bedside clock in her hotel room…

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick tock…she felt as though time was passing for Jin and her to be reunited. Time was ticking. And she couldn't stop it.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an alarming ringing!

She jumped from her still position and looked to her cell phone which was ringing on a wooden table in the middle of the room!

Gasping slightly she jumped off her bed and snatched for her phone…

"Hello!?" She answered hurriedly.

"Xiaoyu!" Said a familiar voice to her…

"Xiaoyu is that you?"

"Julia?" Xiaoyu questioned optimistically.

"Yes! It's me!" Said Julia Chang delightedly. "Im in town! I just flew in from America…where are you? I'll come and see you!"

"Uhh…Umm, well, right now?"

"Yes right now!" Julia laughed over the phone to her.

"O, okay…Im in the Azumi Hotel, ask for Miss. Xiaoyu at the reception and I'll meet you in my room alright?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect…see you soon Ling!"

"You too, Jules!"

There was a click as Julia put the phone down...

Xiaoyu grinned to herself, she hadn't seen or spoken to the Native American girl for some time! Julia and her had always been close since they first met in the 3rd Iron Fist tournament.

Thinking fast about what to do…Xiaoyu hurriedly sprayed her room with a small bottle of air freshener and picked up a few bits and bobs of her belongings that she had left lying around…

With a small nod she decided to put some tea on for when Julia arrived.

Sure enough, and within a matter of ten minutes there was a somewhat of an excited knock at the door…banging rapidly with the letterbox!

"Im coming, Jules!" Xiaoyu giggled and rushed to her door. She unlocked it quickly and swung it open!

There, stood opposite her was Julia Chang. There was a sudden small shriek of girly laughter and then the two friends hugged each other tightly…separating, they bundled back into Xiaoyu's room and closed the door.

"So Julia, how've ya been?" Xiaoyu asked excitedly.

"Fine, really, I've been great, how about you?" Julia nodded with a broad smile.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Alright thanks…a little, umm…" She trailed off and turned her attention to the tea that she was pouring. Julia suspecting something was clearly bothering her and questioned her friend…

"…Xiaoyu? Oh come on, your never like this! What's up, hmm?" Julia asked concerned.

Xiaoyu sighed. "It's Jin…Im worried Julia, what if…I…what if I don't see him at the tournament!?" Xiaoyu cried and slammed her hand on her sideboard. Getting flustered and worried she sighed heavily and folded her arms…

Julia's face dropped and she stood…approaching Xiaoyu carefully she placed an arm around her and patted her comfortingly.

"Heey, don't be upset Ling, Im sure it will be fine…is this what you've been thinking about lately?" She asked.

"…It's all I've been thinking about, Jules."

"I see…look, I know Jin is in trouble, you've told me that, but, let's keep our hopes up, okay? And anyway, I don't think you will be disappointed either! You told Panda you were going to set off to find Jin and you will!" Julia nodded happily.

"You're right, Julia, I just have to keep looking forward," Xiaoyu smiled. "Thanks." She nodded.

Julia grinned. "No problem…now," Julia started. "I've been on a plane for most of the day so I am unbelievably bored, so, how about we grab something to eat and do a small bit of shopping?" Julia suggested with a smile.

"Alright," Xiaoyu nodded. "What do you need?"

"Hmm…a few things for my research and a few new clothes wouldn't go a miss, coming?" Julia tiled her head at her friend.

Xiaoyu laughed and nodded. "Im there, silly!"

The two girls grabbed their bags, chucked their purses into their bags and grabbed their coats and then were off down the hallway and out into the beautiful town and decorated wall markets…

Xiaoyu's room was empty and quiet…all that could be heard was the soothing moaning of the light breeze blowing throughout her hotel room.

When suddenly, her phone rang yet again…

Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring…the phone rang and rang until it stopped…the answer message turned on…

There was a heavy breathing heard…raspy and musty…

Then…

"….Xiaoyu, I...I wanted to tell you that...I...No...they were just memories..."

Click. Beep.

"_End of message." _


	4. Saviour

CHAPTER 4 – SAVIOUR

The shops glowed brightly with yellow lamps and were exquisitely decorated with traditional Japanese symbols…

Admiring the pretty sights were Julia Chang and Ling Xiaoyu…

They walked along, peering through shop windows that were lit up with bright colours of rich red and gold objects. Some had the latest fashions on show, others the latest music CD's neatly lined up on glass perches.

"Okay…I've got my research stuff, I just need some new clothes, how about you?" Julia asked her friend Xiaoyu who was admiring some expensive accessories glowing out of a shop display.

"Umm…" Xiaoyu thought carefully. "Clothes sound good." She grinned.

Julia laughed and nodded. "Alright, well, let's check this place out…" She said as the two of them wandered into a Women's Fashion Shop called AYA FASHION.

Inside was extremely impressive with racks lined out presentably with expensive clothing and latest fashion. There was a seating area with many glistening mirrors and a large shoe area too…

Xiaoyu grinned widely and her dark eyes sparkled!

"Let's go shop, Jules!" She squealed excitedly and rushed to the nearest clothes…

Julia laughed and watched her Chinese friend busy away, browsing through the new clothes longingly. Looking around, Julia walked along, her boots clip clopping along the pristine white tiles…she smiled at the sound when something caught her eye…

Near the back of the shop was a rack of clothing that suited her style extremely well! She stopped and beamed, and hurriedly walked over to it…

She silkily stroked the enticing tank tops and denim skirts, and admired the lace up boots that were on sale. She checked her purse quickly…she had just enough for a new top and perhaps a pair of the boots she was admiring so much. Without hesitation Julia lifted up a black tank top with black lace at the sides of it for tying into bows and such…she nodded and headed over to the counter.

The woman at the counter gave her a bright smile and charged her the money…

"Would you like the receipt in the bag, Miss?" She asked.

"Yes please." Julia nodded with a small smile to the woman, who grinned back and began to fold the new top up and carefully propped it in the bag along with the receipt.

Julia thanked her, took the bag from her hands and turned to find Xiaoyu running to the counter with countless clothing items and shoes!

Julia watched startled…

"I want…this top," Xiaoyu said holding up a plain pink top with no straps. "Umm…this one too," She smiled holding up a yellow and white polka dot top, which was very Ling Xiaoyu. "And these white shoes to match, oh and these pair of pink shorts…" She nodded. "Oh, and these bangles!" She grinned.

The woman gave Julia a small look and a smile, then began to pack the clothes into a bag and handed it over to Xiaoyu…

"Thanks!" Xiaoyu nodded, and then turned to Julia happily. "Ready to go?" She asked briskly.

Julia laughed and gave her friend a nod. "Yeah…I'll come back another time for a pair of those boots." She said and gave a wide yawn…

"Someone's tired, huh?" Xiaoyu teased.

"…Just a little," Julia sighed. "I'll book a cab, and call you in the morning okay?" Julia said tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, that's okay. You can stay in my room at the hotel if you want, how about it Jules? A sleepover, hmm?" She laughed.

Julia giggled. "No, its fine, really…I'll book a hotel and call you in the morning, yeah?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "Alright…well, goodnight Jules!" She grinned and gave her old friend a small hug…then waving goodbye left Julia alone in the shop and headed back to her Hotel.

Julia sighed and watched her friend leave…it had been good to see her again after so long and they were still so close! She sighed half dreamily and made her way to a phone box…

She slid into the box and placed her bags down, and punched in the number of a cab company…

"Hello?"

"Hi," Julia spoke to the person on the other end of the phone. "Could I hire a cab for-" She was suddenly cut off! There was a loud crash and then a sudden shatter of glass as the phone box smashed upon Julia who screamed and held up her arms trying to shield herself…

It was so quick, and in a blur she was grabbed from the shattered phone box, shoved into a wall and with a horrid feeling, a cold, slick and black end to a gun was pointed to her head…

She gasped and stiffened…there was nothing she could do…her fighting wouldn't help her now…she could be killed within a second…

"Hand over the bag and the cell phone now!" Said a husk, and deep voice…

Julia's hands shook violently and she carefully pulled her bag from her shoulder and shakily held it out for her unknown attacker to take…

"Now the cell! Hurry it up!" He cursed and pressed the tip of the gun harder onto the side of her head!

Julia panicked and struggled slightly. "Please! Stop! Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Shut up! Someone might hear! Now hurry it up, bitch!" He said hissing into her ear menacingly.

Julia gulped, and scrabbled through her coat pocket. "It…it's here…s, somewhere…just, I…" She couldn't feel it, and began to panic yet again, her breathing quickened and the beating of her heart hammering against her chest was almost unbearable…it felt as though it heart was going to rip right from her chest and out of her body…

But something happened at that moment that Julia, did not intend…

"That's it! Im going to kill ya now, you deceitful cow!" Her attacker screeched at her and pressed slightly on the trigger…

When, a loud bash, a swirl of red, a loud shout and then there was a gun shot!

Julia screamed and closed her eyes, she turned, there, scrabbling on the floor and wrestling her evil attacker was a young man! She gasped and hesitated as to what to do…whether to run or to help!

Her saviour had hold of her attacker and to her amazement was smashing his body with punishing punches and powerful kicks…she recognized this…it was an art of fighting…it was the art of Tae-Kwon-Do!

Julia gasped as the person who saved her snatched her bag from the hands of her attacker and thrust him onto the ground with a crunch. Julia winced and scrambled for her bag as it was chucked into her arms…

She was overjoyed and gripped her bag close. Her saviour faced her, but before she could thank the person, yet another panic over threw her as she screamed out and pointed to behind them, her attacker had shot up from the ground and had his menacing gun pointed at the Tae-Kwon-Do-ist.

The person turned, and in one, quick and swift motion flew at the attacker, causing him to crash backwards and land heavily. He stumbled back up once more, and screeched out as he cursed at Julia and then ran at her, dodging past her saviour and with one foul swoop he dived at her!

Julia was stunned to the spot and the impact hit her hard as she fell backwards onto the cold, stone floor…her head fell back and wham…Julia felt her eyes darken…as she began to lose conciseness…

Her attacker sprinted away in fear of attracting too much attention and got away as quickly as possible…

Julia felt her eyes fall heavy, as the world around her turned to shadows, and her eyes darkened…

A figure walked over to her, and bent down…all she could make out was a sudden flash of red…

Then…she had blacked out.


	5. A Forgotten Face Remembered

CHAPTER 5 – FORGOTTEN FACE

"_You had a pretty bad fall…but, your be alright." _

"…_Hmm?"_

"_Oh, hi…looks like your coming around again…that's good." _

"_C…coming…around? Who, who are you?"_

"_Sorry, guess I haven't introduced myself huh? Well…that's not important for now, how are you feeling? Can ya get up?"_

"…_I feel okay. I, I think I can…umm." _

"_Don't worry about it…hey, can you open your eyes?"_

"…_Yeah."_

"_What are you waiting for then?"_

"……"

Julia's eyes fluttered open, colours and shapes that were swirling before her eyes soon took their shape to make out a face, looking right over her!

"AHHH!" Julia let out a sudden scream of surprise…

The face that was looking over her drew back in shock!

"Shit!" The person cursed, clutching a hand to their heart…

Julia paused, and slowly sat up…she recognized this voice so much!

She was looked around, she was in what appeared to be a bedroom of a flat. She was sat upon a small plain bed, the windows were open wide and the cream, tired curtains were hanging out of them…

There was a small desk with a chair and upon the chair there was bag thrust upon it. Apart from that, all that remained was a door leading to another part of the unknown flat and a light wooden chest of draws.

"…Julia?" Said the voice…

Julia looked around, and to her surprise she saw the person who the voice belonged to…her short time acquaintance – Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang?" She said back in amazement.

There, standing at her bedside was the fiery haired Korean, whom she met on her plane travel to Japan. He gave her a cocky grin and then his unusual hazel coloured eyes narrowed as he studied her carefully…

"Feel better? No dizziness right?" He asked her.

Julia let a small smile cross her face. "…No," She said. "Im fine."

Hwoarang gave her a small smile back and then heavy sigh followed as he sat on the edge of presumably his own bed.

"What am I doing here? W, what are YOU doing here? I…I lost track of what happened the other night." Julia said trying to think back and focusing hard…

Hwoarang gave a small chuckle. "Cool it…you got attacked last night, I saved you, if you don't remember…but, the asshole who attacked you got away after knocking you out," He explained.

"Oh…" Julia said remembering very slightly.

"I took you back here…to my flat. Sorry, I had no other choice." Hwoarang said with a small shrug.

"It's fine, really…umm, th, thank you." Julia nodded.

Hwoarang looked away from her and then stood. "Hungry?" He asked her causally.

Julia frowned slightly and shook her head, she swung her legs over the bed and tried to stand…

"Whoa!" She cried shaking and losing her balance!

"Careful!" Hwoarang exclaimed and rushed to her, holding her from behind.

Julia felt the warmth of his body rush past her, and relaxed slightly. She felt safe with him, no matter how absurd it was, seeing they were barely friends…he was like a forgotten face to her.

Julia slowly turned to face the Korean and then balanced herself out. "…Thank you, really, if wasn't for you…I…I might uh, well, you know." She nodded not wanting to think about it.

Hwoarang grinned. "I know what you mean…one question though,"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell didn't you use some of your fighting skills on him?"

"Let me think…because I had a gun pointed to my head!" Julia said folding her arms.

"Heh, I suppose…that didn't stop me." He smirked, showing off. Julia rolled her eyes, as the image of a considerate young man passed to the arrogant and annoying passenger who sat next to her on a plane.

"You haven't changed since the flight…but, oh well, It doesn't matter, I'll be out of here soon." Julia said flouncing past him and opening the bedroom door…it led to a cosy living room and small, petit kitchen.

"H, hey! Where you going!?" Hwoarang called after her.

Julia stopped and looked around. "…Hmm," She paused. "This is really cosy, Hwoarang…" She nodded and turned to him.

"…Thanks, now, where do ya think your going?" He asked firmly.

"To a hotel, I need to call my friend, Ling Xiaoyu…she'll be worried, I said I'll call her," She looked around. "Do you have a phone I can use?" She said asking him hopefully.

Hwoarang pointed to white wall phone in the cute kitchen…

"Ah," Julia smiled and rushed over to it. Hwoarang watched her intensely…

She punched in the number of the hotel…

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, can I leave a message for a Miss. Ling Xiaoyu?"

"_Certainly, Miss."_

"Oh, okay…thank you, could you please tell her that Julia Chang will come to see her in the evening? And I will let her know exactly what time?"

"_Okay, that's fine."_

"Great, Bye!"

"Ling Xiaoyu?" Hwoarang asked.

Julia nodded. "My friend…we're entering a tournament here in Japan you see."

"A…tournament?" Hwoarang's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…"

"The…King of Iron Fist?"

"Wow! How did you know?" Julia asked surprised.

"Lucky guess, and you know something else?"

"What?" Julia asked again.

"Im entering too." Hwoarang confirmed.

"Really? Wow…maybe I'll see you there." She nodded.

Hwoarang nodded silently. There was a sudden awkward moment of silence, and then Julia headed for the door…

"I have to go," She announced.

"What? Now?" Hwoarang said hesitantly.

"…Yeah," Julia nodded sadly. "Sorry, but, really…thank you for everything. I won't forget it!" She smiled brightly.

Hwoarang watched as her deep brown eyes sparkled as she smiled and found himself not wanting her to leave…but wanting her company. He sighed and shrugged.

"Fine…you better," He smirked. "And by the way," He added as Julia opened the front door. "Watch out, I won't go easy on you at the tournament." He warned.

Julia gave him a look and sighed. "We'll see…and who says I need you to go easy on me anyway?" She answered back with a small smirk, and with that, left his flat and peacefully closed the front door…


	6. An Encounter On Romance Street

CHAPTER 6 – AN ENCOUNTER ON ROMANCE STREET

Ling Xiaoyu could barely breathe…nor think clearly…her head seemed to be full of a thick mist that troubled her deeply…

The message that was left on her answer phone was no ordinary message, and she knew exactly who left it. Jin Kazama.

It was weird to think that Xiaoyu entered the tournament for him, and to change the past, but the very thought of getting back in contact with him scared her…he had changed so much and even Xiaoyu wondered if he was beyond help…

She needed to talk to Julia…Xiaoyu had other plans now. Things had changed. She wanted more than anything for Julia to understand, and help her, but she couldn't expect that of her old friend when her own hopes and dreams were on the line…

Three Hours later…

"_Julia?"_

"_Xiaoyu! Im so sorry I didn't call…I, I got attacked, but Im fine now…it was so frightening, and I couldn't fight either."_

"_What!?"_

"_I know! But…It was alright, I was…"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_I was…rescued."_

"_You said that rather dreamily."_

"_Huh!?"_

"_Hah, just joking Jules…but, by who?"_

"_A…A guy, called um…Hwoarang."_

"_A guy, hmm?"_

"_Oh stop it! It's not like that, I met him on the plane and well, he saved me, and looked after me for the night, but anyway…I won't go into that."_

"_Aww…go on, I think I'd quite like to hear about your saviour."_

"…_Xiao, stop there, he's not my saviour! He just…helped me out."_

"_Mmm…right, well,"_

"_Hey! Maybe you're right…he did save me, but, did you know he's entering the tournament too!?"_

"…_Yeah, really? Oh…wow. Yeah, about that…"_

"_You can meet him…if he's not being an arrogant,"_

"_Julia!"_

"_S, sorry…what were you going to say?" _

"_Im…not going, to the tournament I mean…I had a…a message, from…Jin. I have to find him Julia, it's what I set out to do…"_

"…_I…Uhh."_

"_I understand if you don't quite understand where Im coming from with this and I know it's sudden but Im following my dreams and well…come with me?"_

It was at that moment when Xiaoyu asked her friend to accompany her on the unknown adventure that would change her life forever that everything changed…

"_What do you say…? Julia?"_

"……"

"…_Jules?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Yes? Huh?"_

"_Yes." Julia nodded. "I'll come." _

The lumps in Julia's throat rose up as she agreed to help her best friend, she knew exactly what she was giving up and was prepared for it. But why she said yes…she had no idea.

"_Really!?"_

"…_Yeah."_

"_Oh Jules! You're the best!"_

Xiaoyu beamed at her friend, and her dark eyes sparkled like the burning stars in a midnight sky and seemed to shine with water...or rather tears of joy, that trickled down her cheek and glistened in her hotel room lights.

She hugged Julia tight and squealed!

"_Are you sure about this? I know how much this tournament means to you this time…"_

"…_Im sure. Mother always told me to follow my heart, and…somehow," _

She paused slightly…

"_Somehow my heart is telling me this is where I belong, and not at the tournament…"_

Present Time –

Julia Chang and Ling Xiaoyu were now set to go and find Jin Kazama, find him, and help him. Xiaoyu told Julia about the mysterious death of Heihachi and how there was something that nerved her about the 5th Tournament…something of great peril, and something that she'd rather Jin avoided.

"Do you know for certain what is going on with the tournament?" Julia asked her friend who was pacing her hotel room and cutely side stepping nervously…

"Not really, but, if Heihachi's dead…then, who else could have organized the tournament?" Xiaoyu questioned. "Come on Jules…think, you are the brains here!"

"Me?" Julia exclaimed and then sighed. "Looks like we're need some back up…I'll make some calls, I know a few old friends from these tournaments, don't worry Xiao, we're warn Jin before he enters." She assured her friend.

"…I hope so." Xiaoyu nodded.

* * *

"Hey chicken shit, can ya get up yet?" Sneered Hwoarang at his opponent who was sprayed across the dusty ground…

"…Ugh, one…more…try." Said his opponent who struggled back up.

"Alright, this is it…I'll teach you never to challenge me, you asshole!" Hwoarang shouted and leapt into the air, spun backwards and smacked his foot into the chest of his enemy, who crashed backwards, but remained posed and ready…

"Not quite good enough, Hwoarang." He laughed taking the streaking pain crossing his chest.

Hwoarang growled lowly and rushed at him, throwing a quick power punch combo, and used a quick rude boy technique to left flamingo, then with one swift motion round kicked the guy in front of him and slyly smiled as he hit the ground…defeated.

"Don't mess with me again, alright? Im stronger, much stronger than you." He laughed and left his unworthy opponent on the ground, clasping his paining chest and wriggling on the ground…

"Loser." Hwoarang remarked as he left the fight scene before they attracted too much attention…

The fiery red head walked along the dark streets of Japan alone…he was use to it, and liked it too. He missed his own rag-tag group of rebels – The Blood Talons who were back in Korea, his home.

He had left them to enter the tournament, and finish of his rival – Jin. But, no combat he had come across so far had satisfied him. He needed to go head to head with Jin. It was the only way.

He cursed as he looked at attractive streets that were glowing with golden lanterns, all pretty and decorative. He thought he heard some music…floating down the streets was some traditional Japanese love pieces playing from a nearby restaurant…he groaned at the romantic and soothing sound from keys of the piano.

"Shut up already." He muttered to himself as the music played down the street…

He let out an annoying sigh as he saw more romance happenings…as couples walked past him hand in hand, and flower shops with bouquets of wedding flowers, he also passed wedding shops with dresses and suits and then finally he saw people on dates through the glass windows of cosy cafes…

"Flipping heck, you'd think someone was trying to tell me something." He laughed to himself and sighed as he tried to stop laughing…

But something perhaps…coincidental happened…

Wham!

Hwoarang felt his body hit someone…

He took a few steps back from the impact, and paused as he thought he recognised the person on the floor in front of him…

"…Ow!" The person said and shook their head slightly…Hwoarang watched as the person brunette hairs shook gently in its plaits…

"…Do you need a hand?" Hwoarang said watching the person carefully and offering his hand. The person nodded once and took it, Hwoarang pulled them up and here, got once more, formally introduced to Julia!

Julia lifted her head to reveal her beautiful face…Hwoarang saw her chocolate eyes once more as they gazed at him and her pink lips smile slightly…

"Julia?" Hwoarang said in shock.

"…Hwoarang!?" Julia smiled brightly, and carefully dusted off her jeans and slimming denim jacket. "My apologies." She nodded politely and made a small gesture with her hand.

Hwoarang let a small smile creep across his face, and automatically shook his head. "No worries…" He assured her.

"Looks like we meet again, hmm?" Julia smiled bending down slightly and closely looking at Hwoarang with her head titled.

Hwoarang laughed. "Yeah, I guess so…maybe its fate, hm Julia?" He teased.

"Oh you're terrible!" Julia sighed. "And you wish." She smiled shaking her head and folding her arms playfully.

"You alright? Didn't hurt yourself did ya?" He asked her, almost concerned.

Julia shook her head. "No, Im fine thank you," She smiled. "But, watch where you're going next time…the next person you bump into might not be so forgiving." She warned.

"Me? I think your find it was you who banged into me!" He argued.

"…Mmm, still arrogant then?" She said with a smirk.

"Still annoying, then?" He replied back.

Julia let out a light laugh that made Hwoarang smile…

There was an awkward silence between the two and Hwoarang hated being in difficult positions…that he didn't even understand WHY they were so difficult…

So, without much hesitation he spoke first. "How've you been since uhh…you know." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I've been good…um, yourself?" Julia nodded.

"…Keeping alright I suppose." He answered. "Anyway, where are you heading at this time?" He asked.

"It's only 10'o clock, Hwoarang." Julia smiled.

"And? It's dangerous for young women like yourself…" He said with a conservative nod.

"Oh, sorry then," Julia giggled. "Im on my way to see an old friend, his name is Steve Fox…I need his help." Julia said. Hwoarang – stunned to the spot as he heard the name cross his ears allowed his cool exterior to wear off…

"Steve Fox!? He's like…one of my tournament mates! Im uhh…going to see him right now actually." Hwoarang lied, guessing he could accompany Julia to Steve's and then hang around to see what was going on…

"Really?" Julia said. "Me too…" She nodded and then looked around. "Can you hear that music?" She asked him.

"…Yeah, unfortunately." Hwoarang hissed.

"Hey! It's beautiful…" She scolded him and looked up to the heavens. "Romantic hmm?" She smiled.

But before Hwoarang could answer her, Julia interrupted him quickly.

"Sorry, I have to go…" She paused. "Nice seeing you again though, I never thought I would you know…meet you again." She smiled shyly and nodded.

Hwoarang thought he caught her blushing as she smiled, and her brown eyes looked down for a moment. There was no doubting her beauty! Her soft brown plaits were blowing in the delicate breeze almost in time to the music and her pink lips were almost inviting…and her dark lashes seemed to flutter naturally…

"I didn't think I'd see you again, but there we go." Hwoarang commented as shrewdly as possible.

"Mmm," Julia nodded. "Well, see you then…or, actually," She paused as her happy expression changed to a soft, yet sorrowful one. "Rather…goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye? Why goodbye? It won't be long 'til Im kicking your ass in the tournament!" Hwoarang laughed.

"No," Julia shook her head. "I won't be entering." She sighed.

"What? Why not?" Hwoarang questioned.

"Because…Im helping my best friend, Xiaoyu, you see…she needs to find someone, I can't explain it very well at all but she has suspicions about this tournament and well…that's why I need Steve's advice and just, uhh…just…" She sighed…

"…Just be careful, Hwoarang." She nodded and gave him one last smile, and then turned her back to him and began to walk on through the romance filled street…

Hwoarang stood there, almost mesmerized as he watched her dainty and slim figure walk onwards, and further away down the street…

"…Something's going on at the tournament huh? And Steve…what does she need _him_ for? Xiaoyu? Her friend is called Xiaoyu…I recognise that name!"

He gasped. "It's that girl who's practically in love with Kazama!" Hwoarang wasn't sure what was going on…but he was going to find out…

He was going to follow Julia…


	7. Keep Holding On

CHAPTER 7 - KEEP HOLDING ON

"_Julia?"_

"_Hi, Steve!"_

"_It's good to see you again, you alright?"_

"_It's good to see you too…yes Im fine, well…I uhh, I need your help."_

"_I know you do, so what can I do for ya Jules?"_

"_It's my friend…Xiaoyu."_

"…_Xiaoyu?"_

"_Yeah, do you remember her?"_

"…_No."_

"_Steve! Anyway…she's looking for someone, and well…do you think it could be possible your agents would be able to find him?"_

"_What!? Do you know what you're asking of me?!"_

"_Oh Steve, please!"_

"_What? No. No way, just no way Jules!"_

"_Steve please, Im begging you!"_

"……"

"…_Steve please…for me."_

"…_Who is she looking for?"_

"_Oh Steve! You're your the best! Thank you so much!"_

Steve Fox – An old friend of Julia's from the the 4th tournament and a young, successful British boxer had finally agreed to help Julia Chang and Xiaoyu out…

He sacrificed the tournament not only to help his friend, but in hopes of finding out exactly what was going on at the tournament and other means of his too…

He wanted to get away from the fame, the glory and the media…the limelight; he was growing tired of it, and more and more by the minute.

Meanwhile, watching and spying on the Boxer and the Indian girl as they walked to their next destination was Hwoarang…

It was getting darker and darker as the hours droned on, the skies were like a cave with small stars as if representing torch lights, shimmering out in the darkness as the only light source.

The street lamps dimmed and the moon glowed out in a silvery grey…

Hwoarang followed them down the street from where Steve lived…they appeared to be heading for a hotel…he knew full well who they intended to meet at the hotel too – Ling Xiaoyu.

"How is Xiaoyu? I don't remember her that well but…" Said Steve out of the blue trying to make conversation instead of settling for the silence through the night…

"Oh, she's fine, yeah…a little worried about Jin though." Julia said with a heavy sigh. "But sometimes I think she worries too much about him and forgets about herself…typical of her." Julia said with a small smile.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it Jules…she'll be fine. That Kazama is a twat anyway!" Steve remarked.

"Steve!" Julia frowned. "Xiaoyu thinks a lot of him…don't you say that when your around her." She warned.

"Alright! Sorry…but really…I met a guy at the last tournament, he was ideal, and well…he hated him, despised him even, they were rivals ya see." Steve explained.

"Really?" Julia said. "…Carry on, Im intrigued already! A guy who's brave enough to stand up against Jin Kazama…most who know him well try to avoid him in the tournament." Julia said simply.

Hwoarang smirked to himself in the darkness, as he carefully listening to Julia and Steve talk as he followed them in the dimmed streets…

Julia and Steve took a right, and heading down a small side lane, and carried on further into the night…they finally reached a brightly lit up hotel, that looked quite expensive too.

"Xiaoyu should be here soon." Julia said.

"Xiaoyu? Why aren't we meeting her inside?" Steve asked.

Julia sighed and turned to the fair haired boxer…

"Steve…me and Xiaoyu, well, we're leaving…tonight. We're going to find Jin and find out the truth about this tournament." Julia said with a conservative nod.

Steve sighed and ruffled his blonde hair with his hand. "Ah crap…you sure about this?" He asked her questioning Julia's certainty about her decision to accompany her best friend.

Julia nodded almost automatically. "Yes. Of course Im sure, Steve…trust me, okay? I too have my own reasons for going with her, you know." Julia said turning away from her friend…

"Reasons? What reasons?" Steve asked.

Julia sighed and looked up into the towering night sky. "…Mother, I mean…Michelle. She told me to follow my heart…and well, for some reason, my heart tells me my place is with Xiaoyu…by her side, like a good friend should be." Julia smiled softly. "…Im sure of it. I know there is more out there for me than there is in the tournament, this could be chance to find it." She smiled brightly.

"Maybe," Steve nodded. "But what?" He questioned further yet again…

"…Something." Julia replied softly. "I…I don't know what," She shook her head gently and then turned back to him. "But something is out there, just waiting for me," She grinned. "I can feel it…"

"Boy, you sure are a strange one, Julia Chang." Steve laughed.

"Hey! Be quite you!" Julia laughed lightly…

Hwoarang watched them carefully, Julia's laugh made him wants to smile, it seemed to tinkle right through him and send a nervous chill down his spine…

Steve laughed yet again. "Well you are! Your one strange girl…but your damn strong too, I'll give ya that, and if you think there's something out there then hey…go for it Chang." Steve grinned at his friend.

Julia smiled. "…Thank you, Im not too sure about the strange girl bit though." She said with a look.

Steve smirked and the two of them were greeted by a familiar face…

"Julia! Steve! Thank god you two are here…I was getting worried." Said the pretty Chinese girl skipping out of the hotel, with a small yellow dress on and a white jacket.

"Xiaoyu!" Julia smiled.

"Heya!" Xiaoyu nodded to Steve, who hadn't seen her in some time, in fact since the last tournament!

"Xiaoyu! Hey…it's been a while, huh?" Steve grinned at her.

Xiaoyu smiled back brightly, and the two collided into deep discussion, until Julia finally reminded them what they were here for, and what needed to be sorted…

Hwoarang listened in carefully…

"Alright then, so it's sorted," Steve nodded. "I'll accompany you two lovely ladies and get hold of my agent to try and find this guy…then, I'll head back to the tournament as a late enterer when you two are stable with transportation and accommodations, right?" He said quickly.

Julia and Xiaoyu nodded synchronized. "Yup, that's it." They both said in agreement.

"So…do we leave now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"It looks like it," Steve nodded. "Here! Look! Taxi!" He shouted out and waved his arm to a nearby cab that was driving up the road closer to them…

"This is it," Julia nodded. "No turning back now…" She sighed.

"Nope…" Xiaoyu shook her head.

"No." Steve said with a smile at the Chinese girl and a shake of his blonde hair.

Julia nodded stiffly. "…I guess I'll never see any of my friends for a while…It seems strange not being able to say goodbye…to a…a few people." She said lowly and looked away at the stone floor.

"…Oh yeah, anyone special?" Steve smirked.

"No. Of course not." Julia said quickly, as her cheeks flushed a powdery pink.

The taxi pulled up, and Xiaoyu climbed in, followed by Steve…and then Julia…

Hwoarang couldn't stick it anymore! For some reason…he couldn't just let her leave! Just let her walk right out of his life and never to be seen again!

He jumped out from hiding, and revealed his face in the lamp light…

"Julia!" He shouted.

She stopped…and turned…she stared at him…her deep brown eyes were wide and anxious…

"…Hwoarang?" She said softly in a whispery surprise!

"Yeah, yeah it's me…look," He hesitated and walked over to her, until he was looking down at her, standing almost chest to chest, while she peered up at him in curiosity…

"I followed you." He blurted out.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"N, no! Not in that sort of way…I heard you wanted to see Steve. He's my friend. Uhh…an old friend, but a good one…and I, sort of, I uhh…I wanted to say goodbye properly." He sighed, and scratched his unruly flaming hair.

Julia was still bewildered by his sudden reappearance, but couldn't help but smile at his nervous gesture. "…I see," She simply said in response. "Well…thank you," She nodded with another secret smile. "For uhh, wanting to say goodbye."

Hwoarang sighed and looked around casually…

"No problem," He nodded and dipped his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans tensely. "Hey Steve…good to see ya again, and, take care of her yeah?" Hwoarang said with a small shrug and looked at his old friend.

"Hwoarang! I don't believe it! Who'd know ay mate? And yeah…I will," Steve nodded. "Ready to go?" He asked Julia, who was still looking at Hwoarang…

"...Julia?" Steve repeated again.

The Korean looked at the Native American girl, who seemed slightly dazed.

"…Uhh, um yeah." She smiled turning to Steve. "…Let's go." She nodded as the taxi driver grew impatient. She pulled on the door handle and swung the yellow taxi door open…clambering in, and pushing Steve to move up a seat, she gave Hwoarang a final look…

"Goodbye." She smiled softly…

Hwoarang felt his arms went to spring out and grab her, stop her, hold her…

"Wait!" He called.

Julia stiffened and turned, her plaits flicked violently as her pretty face looked at Hwoarang once more…

Julia gave him a confused look, but allowed him to say his piece, and questioned. "…Why?" She asked, utterly bewildered by the red head's reactions, but some part of her was secretly glowering with happiness…

Hwoarang gave a casual shrug and allowed his arms to drop. "…I," He paused and then drew closer to her. Hwoarang, for the very first time…was speechless, what _could_ he say? Nothing! That was just it. He couldn't believe how hard he was finding it to let just another pretty face walk away from him, but this one was different…

Julia tilted her head teasingly at him and gave him a small smile. "…What is it, huh?" She asked, as if he were a child.

"…Nothing," Hwoarang lied and frowned darkly, he hated being spoken down to, even if it was in joke. "Can't a guy say goodbye properly to a friend or what? Huh!?" He raged, and glared at Steve and Xiaoyu who were watching anxiously in the taxi.

Julia turned to her friends, she gave them a look a mouthed 'close the door' to them, with a little hand gesture too.

They understood and nodded, but Xiaoyu gave a disappointed sigh…

Julia turned back to Hwoarang and then straightened up, she gave her plaits and flick and then folded her arms, waiting for him to speak…

"Julia," He began but hesitated. "Listen," He said, and the paused once more. "When we met on that plane…I thought you were the snobbiest girl ever, fit, but snobby!" He frowned. "But…I guess, in a strange way, you're alright." He struggled and gulped.

Julia allowed a smirk to cross her face – She clearly knew how hard this was for him to say and admit. "…Alright hmm?" She laughed.

"Yeah…anyway, I just think it's a shame your leaving, I think…if we got to know each other better, we uhh…we could've been friends…dont'cha think?" He suggested.

Julia thought about it in her small, quirky way and then nodded. "I…umm, I guess…" She smiled. "But, I really have to go…umm…Hwoarang?"

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah I know s, sorry, Im wasting ya time…go and uhh, go and help your friend, and good luck, yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but Hwoarang?"

"No, its fine, see you around, and wish me luck at the tournament!" He grinned.

"Hwoarang!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He said raising his voice.

"…Are you…umm, are you really intent on this tournament?"

"Too right! I have to beat Jin Kazama!"

Julia gasped. "…Who?" She asked.

"…Some Japanese twat…anyway, what is it?"

Julia eyed him carefully and then sighed. "…Well…if, you're not umm…well I understand completely if you don't want to but…"

"Julia…what is it?"

"……Come…come with me?"

Hwoarang stood, stunned to the spot. The beautiful, tough, and high spirited Indian girl had just asked him one question that he couldn't refuse deep inside…

"…You serious?" He asked trying to act laid back.

"N, no…of, of course not, forget it," She shook her head. "We barely no each other." She smiled.

"Wait," He said stopping her. "Adventure…that's what you're going to find, and to be quite honest," He grinned. "I think I want a piece of that action!" He laughed.

Julia gasped and beamed. "Oh, Hwoarang! That's brilliant!" She laughed and found herself wanting to wrap her arms around him, but resisted.

The two stood, staring at one another for a moment, until the brunette broke the silence between them…

"So," She smiled.

"So." Hwoarang nodded.

"Shall we?" She said hinting at the taxi.

Hwoarang smiled and nodded. "Why not?" He said and cocked an eyebrow up…

He and Julia approached the taxi…

Julia suddenly turned on her heel and stood in front of Hwoarang and the door.

"Whoa there." Hwoarang took a step back…

"Hwoarang…" Julia began. "Promise me something?" She asked.

"Uh…" Hwoarang hated nothing more than commitment, almost as much as he despised defeat, but, at least it wasn't as bad as the one thing he _did_ loathe…Love.

So, he nodded stiffly. "Alright…" He sighed.

Julia's eyes shone up at him and scanned his face. "…Promise me that, you're not…just going to leave us, once you're in, you're in…right?" She asked.

Hwoarang rearranged his goggles upon his flaming hair and nodded. "Yeah." He agreed shortly.

Julia smiled. "Thank you," She nodded. "…Really? You're…come with us. Follow us?" She asked with a grin.

"…I guess so," He nodded. "Well," He smirked. "Not sure about them," He said referring to Xiaoyu and Steve. "But I'll follow _you_ wherever you may go," He said, gently.

Julia felt touched as the tough Korean spoke such words. "…Really?"

He nodded. "I'll keep holding on…"

"…Now that's a promise." She smiled and opened the door of the taxi.

Hwoarang smiled and climbed in after her.

The door shut.

The taxi drove off.

With our four heroes inside.

And they welcomed their new comer.

But what lay on ahead…was about to change everything.


	8. Jin, Meet Your Asuka

**CHAPTER 8 – JIN, MEET ASUKA. **

The cold air blew thoroughly throughout the night, howling and moaning like that of a wolf to the full moon. The stars in night glittered down as the rain fell from them, spitting hastily…

A strong figure of a young man waded through the testing weather alone…

He was clearly wounded, as he stumbled this way and that, holding his left arm and walking with a slight limp…his raven hair was soaked through by the wind as was his skin…

This young man was no other than Jin Kazama. He had previously been ambushed by a group of youths…there were ten of them, out for a fight. Jin however triumphed over them, being stronger, but there was something else that seemed to boost his strength more than anything…

His devil gene.

The evil black markings of the devil were plastered upon is forehead, and his eyes glowed out red…

Jin had clearly taken a blow to his left arm, it appeared to be the wound of a knife stab. It was painful, and sooner or later Jin wouldn't be able to carry it with the blood loss.

The weather finally won over Jin, as he tripped, and fell to the wet ground…

He didn't know where he was…he only remembered waking with an unhealthy need for blood and battle! His eyes drooped heavily and he panted. His spiked horns on top of his wet hair cracked and stooped back in…and his black feathered wings disappeared…

Jin blacked out as he transformed back to normal.

All he could remember…was…was it a figure?

A figure of…

A girl?

He knew her? …No. But he could've sworn he did!

"……Xiaoyu?"

That was the last word that came from his mouth before his eyes darkened…

* * *

"_On my own…pretending he's beside me…all alone, I walk with him till morning…without him, I fell his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me."_

"…Huh?" Jin stirred as he heard a beautiful and lyrical voice…singing…

He slowly opened his eyes…he was in what appeared to be a girl's bedroom…

He was laid upon a small white and lilac bed. He jumped and bolted straight up! Half expecting an enemy to attack him…but…no-one did. No-one was there. He was alone. This puzzled Jin…he only remembered getting into a fight and then he…he thought he saw…her.

He glanced at his left arm…it was bandaged up! Maybe…maybe Xiaoyu had found him! Could it be? Could it be that it was…her singing?

Jin struggled to get up and made a hasty rush for the door, calling her name as he went…

He pulled it open…it led to a small living room with big, glass sliding doors that led out to a gloriously green garden. He could've sworn the singing was coming from outside!

He stumbled past a cream sofa, and then a table, until he managed to reach the sliding doors. He peered through them and then opened them…he called out her name again once in the garden…

The singing continued…

"Xiaoyu!" He called louder.

He wandered around flowerbeds and bushes of roses…he had no idea who had saved him and brought him here, but, he just wished it was her. It had to be.

The singing quietened…and then came to a soft and slow halt.

"…Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu where are you? I…Uhh…" He sighed and felt himself breaking down as a streaking pain broke through his arm…

"Argh!" He cried out in pain and held his arm stiffly. Cursing darkly he turned…then stopped.

There…standing in the doorway of the sliding door was a girl…but not Xiaoyu…he didn't know this girl.

She had long, slender legs in blue shorts with a matching blue top and sharp yet refined facial features with choppy soft brown hair…

He stared at her, but he noticed she stared right back at him…her gaze was hard and strong, but she also had a very pretty appearance. Jin's eyes studied her carefully…he was guessing she was the one who saved him, and the owner of the angelic voice he heard the brought him back to conciseness.

"…So your awake then?" She said, breaking the silence, her voice was strong much like her stance and the way she stood – proud, but it had a shrill, and light ring to it.

Jin nodded slowly, but didn't reply.

The girl gave him a look and folded her arms, she sighed and walked over to him. Studying him carefully she then spoke…

"You look better, and that arm seems to have healed…" She nodded. "I think you can leave when your ready I guess…and next time stay outta trouble! You won't have someone like me to save you." She said very shrewdly.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "…Who are you?" He asked her, and also noticed she was Japanese…like him.

"The name's Asuka," She smiled. "Pleased to meet'cha." She grinned, bearing him a pearly white teeth smile, and holding her hand out.

Jin ignored this…

"Im Jin. I thank you for your troubles…it does appear my arm is better." He said coldly and then walked straight past the girl!

"H, hey!" She called after him and stopped him before he could leave the front door to her home. "Wait one sec, tough guy," She frowned. Jin was stunned by her attitude! "Is that all!?" She exclaimed.

"…Is that all what?" Jin asked with the confusion of a little boy.

"Just a thank you and your off? Im sorry, that doesn't go down too well with me." She frowned.

"…I am sorry." Jin nodded and waited for her to move…

She sighed and unfolded her slender, yet rather well shaped muscular arms. "…Alright, leave then. By the way…how many were there?" She asked.

"…How many?" Jin asked, yet again confused.

She rolled her eyes. "In the fight, dummy! How many were you against?" She asked eagerly.

"…Ten. I think." Jin replied, hesitantly.

"Mmm," She said. "That's quite good…you do some art of fighting?" She said tilting her head.

Jin nodded silently, and much to his surprise, she smiled!

"Really? Well that's good…me too," She stated. "Goodbye then…Jin, wasn't it?" She asked quite pleasantly.

He nodded once again. "Yes," He replied shortly. "…Asuka?" He asked back.

She grinned once more and gave him a nod back. "That's right."

"Asuka…can you tell me if…you were singing? A while ago?"

"Me? You're joking right? I can't sing…must be good to though. Anyway, why did you ask?" She questioned.

"Hmm…" He paused. "When I woke, I heard singing…I could've sworn it." He nodded.

"That why you went wandering out into my garden?" She asked with a sigh. Jin didn't bother to reply but gave her another nod!

"…Boy, I sure did save a strange one," She sighed with a small smile. "Well, good luck, and hey…get into any more fights or need any help…call me." She smiled and handed him a piece of scrap paper with some digits scribbled across it.

"…Thank you." Jin said slightly bewildered and raised his eyebrows.

The girl…Asuka, gave him another smile. "No problemo, stud." She shrugged lightly heartedly.

"…What did you call me?" He asked her.

"…Stud," She saw the look on his face and sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Oh relax, it's a nickname…ya know, a nickname? Right?" She said with as much emphasis as possible.

Jin looked at her rather blankly but nodded…yet again. "Mmm." Was his response, and with that, opened the latch of her front door and left…

Asuka watched him leave in most confusion. "…What a weird guy." She said and closed the door shut…


	9. Recoopertion

**CHAPTER 9 – RECUPERATION **

Steve and Hwoarang had spent nearly the whole morning sparring and testing one another, hurling and swapping insults, laughing, joking and catching up.

Julia was becoming more puzzled by the minute…she'd never seen Hwoarang so lively before. She'd only known him for a short while but it seemed longer to her, though she didn't have the faintest clue why…

She watched the two young men from a distance...

She was stood upon a small balcony of a fancy hotel Steve had set them up in, that overlooked a long stretch of luscious green fields in which the two boys were sparring in.

She sighed and a small smile stretched across her face, they were playing like little boys! They tried to act mature and grown up, their age if you will…well, Steve did, but not Hwoarang…no, there was no excuse for him what so ever. He was just simply immature. She sighed yet again and didn't realise her Xiaoyu sneaking up behind her…

"Hey there!" She shouted loudly, making Julia jump out of her skin!

"Xiaoyu!" She gasped, and clasped a hand to her heart. "You scared me…" She said trailing off and returning her gaze to over the balcony.

"What'cha doing Jules?" She giggled noticing where her gaze was leading too…

Julia flushed pink and shrugged. "J, just admiring the view…" She lied.

Xiaoyu giggled and looked over. "Yeah…great view." She laughed looking at the two guys below them. Julia frowned slightly began to stroke the ends of her plaits…

"Oh hush." She grumbled.

Xiaoyu sighed and gave her friend's arm a small poke. "Don't be so touchy, Jules, come on…you're obviously admiring him." She teased.

"Who?" Julia asked playing the innocent and shrugging.

Xiaoyu laughed and then gave her a smile. "…Hwoarang."

Julia's brown eyes widened and brightened their colour, her cheeks turned pinker and she shook her head. "What? Your crazy, Xiaoyu! I…uhh…I have to go umm, unpack my things." Julia stuttered and walked off, swooping past the silk balcony curtains and back inside…

Xiaoyu sighed and watched her go…

She too looked down and the red head and the blonde…they seemed cheerful in one another's company, like good friends. She smiled and decided to unpack herself, following through the curtains after Julia…

"Come on loser! Surely being a boxer you can punch harder than that!" Hwoarang laughed to his friend as he dodged and blocked fierce blows…

"Shut it, ginger!" Steve hissed. "Anyway, all you're doing is blocking…in my eyes that's just cheating." He laughed.

Hwoarang shrugged and relaxed on the grass. "Ah, get over it." He smirked. Steve sighed and joined him. "Fine." He frowned and relaxed back…

Hwoarang looked up to the red skies, setting with an orange and purple sunset…stretching over the hills and as far as the eye can see…

Steve watched him carefully…Hwoarang seemed to have changed for a split second. "…Hey man…what's up? You're watching that sky like your in love!" He laughed.

Hwoarang ignored his comment…he appeared to be in a complete trance. Steve followed his gaze…

It led up, up, up…to a balcony of someone's room…and sure enough, stood overlooking from her balcony… was Julia!

Hwoarang watched her carefully…she was in a small silk bed dress, her high plaits were still in and gently blowing the in the delicate early evening breeze. She looked positively radiant, her face glowing…

"…Dude? You alright?" Steve asked puzzled.

Hwoarang was barely listening, but staring up at the divine girl upon the balcony. He sighed and stood…

"Im uhh…gonna get an early night, see ya tomorrow asshole." He laughed and headed back to the hotel…still staring up at the balcony as hew went.

Steve eyed him carefully and sighed. "…Nope. Still hasn't changed." He chuckled to himself…

Julia stood out on her own balcony…Steve sure had gone all out on accommodating them well, that was for sure. She smiled at the site and looked down…something caught her eye…there, approaching the hotel and getting closer and closer was a certain Korean.

She looked at him carefully…he seemed to stagger ever so slightly as he walked…his stance tall at 6'0 and a muscular chest bared out. His flaming and unruly hair sprawled over a pair of black goggles that sat upon his head and blew rapidly in the wind…

Though she wouldn't admit it…he was a…handsome sight.

She sighed and leant a hand on her cheek as she stared down at Hwoarang as he walked nearer and nearer…

She noticed his own gaze was directed right to her, looking upwards in most anticipation if anything! Julia smiled and looked back at him.

Hwoarang anxiously stared up…he was almost confused as to why he couldn't conjure the strength to look away. He sighed and noticed she was now staring right back at him…oh, wait, a smile! She was smiling!

Hwoarang couldn't help but grin as he saw her pink lips stretch brightly…

He stopped and the two of them exchanged glances, until Julia looked away to the east almost embarrassed. Disappointedly, he sighed and gave her one last look before entering the expensive hotel.

Julia looked back and leant over…almost hoping to get one more look of him, but it was too late…he had gone. Sighing heavily, she walked back into her room and plonked herself onto her comfortable hotel bed.

"…Im so confused," She mumbled. "I thought I'd sussed him out…I always can tell exactly what people are like…but, not him, he's so…" She paused. "So," She thought carefully. "…Confusing?" She said almost asking herself.

Julia carefully undid her left plait, and brushed through it gently with her fingers, and then the same with her right. All this talk of finding Jin and then discovering the truth about the tournament made her tired…

With a wide yawn she closed her eyes gently…

When. She stopped. Something had hit her! Jin. She knew where to look for Jin! It occurred to her that in the last tournament he was believed to have learnt then mastered and used the art of Karate! So surely he'd be training and practicing in one of the Japanese dojo's!

With a triumphant sigh she fell asleep…


	10. A Devil's Return

**CHAPTER 10 – A DEVIL'S RETURN…**

"WAAAKE UUUP!" Someone boomed and shouted at the tops of their voices into Julia's and Xiaoyu's ears…

There was a high pitched scream as Julia and Xiaoyu shot up from where they lay sleeping. Panicking…they looked around, first at each other, and then to the two boys…Hwoarang at the end of Julia's bed, Steve at the end of Xiaoyu's.

They glared at them with loathsome eyes. "What are you doing!?" Julia shouted at Hwoarang, who laughed with Steve.

"It's not funny, Steve!" Xiaoyu scolded. "You gave us a heart attack…" She said panting and clutching her chest.

"Mmm…yeah, well, not quite." Hwoarang grinned.

Julia gave him a look and then turned her attention to Steve. "…So, why were you two so desperate to wake us up? Huh?" She asked, with a fold of her arms.

"Actually," Steve began. "There _was_ a reason," He nodded. "I mean, we didn't just wake you up for the fun of it, or scare you, cause, ya'know, that _would_ be kind of mean but…well, uhh, we…we wouldn't do that anyway, so –"

"SPIT IT OUT, STEVE!" The other three shouted, and Hwoarang sighed slapping his forehead.

"Oh right! Yeah…" Steve laughed. "Well, we've heard information, and we _think_ we might have a clue as to where Jin is." He nodded.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened at the sound of the name. "Really?" She asked jumping out of bed.

"Yeah, where?" Julia said nodding at getting out too.

"Well, as I have my _own_ agents and detective, someone," He said meaning himself. "Might have just been able to find the last person he had contact with." Steve grinned.

"Wow! Really? That's excellent." Xiaoyu nodded. "So, who then?" She asked eagerly.

"A Japanese girl, called Asuka…" Hwoarang answered for him.

"Right," Julia nodded. "Shall we go a see her?" Julia suggested.

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, me and Steve said we're be at her house in an hour or so, so you girls better get dressed and that." He said eyeing the two of them in their silk night dresses.

Blushing, the two girls pushed them out of their way and ran to the bathrooms…

"And don't be such a perv!" Julia called slamming the door, and locking the guys in with a small smirk.

"No!" Steve shouted and ran to the door. "Hwoarang didn't mean it!" He said tugging at the handle…

Hwoarang sighed and causally walked over to his friend.

"Ahh, don't worry 'bout it." He laughed and plonked himself down on the floor. "Their let us out soon." He nodded. Steve frowned and sat down opposite him…

"I hope you're right, those girls can be a bit feisty." He laughed…

* * *

Julia and Xiaoyu we're nearly finished and dressed…

Julia had just slipped on her usual pair of jeans, spangled and white Indian boots, and a small white top…but left her denim jacket aside.

Xiaoyu had placed some white trousers on, with a yellow top, and accessorized her wrists with yellow bangles and the same for her pigtails.

"Done?" Julia asked, just finishing tying her left plait.

"Done." Xiaoyu nodded.

"Right then…let's go let the guys out." She laughed.

Approaching their bedroom door, Julia and Xiaoyu counted to the three then unlocked the door, swung it open, and stared down at the two guys…who were sat upon their wooden floors.

"Learnt your lesson yet?" Julia smirked, particularly at Hwoarang.

"No." Hwoarang said standing.

Steve laughed and sighed with relief. "About time…so, we moving, yeah?" He asked.

The girls nodded. "Yeah, let's get going." They echoed.

The four of them left the room and marched out of the hotel…Steve hired one of his posh, private cars and our heroes journeyed to the other side of town where Asuka lived…awaiting their arrival.

Soon, they found themselves pull up outside a tall, block of middle class flats…

"Let's go." Steve said getting out, the other three following.

"She's on the top floor." He said.

"…Great." Xiaoyu sighed. "Do we _have_ to climb stairs? Or is their an elevator I'd gladly take." She grinned and giggled.

"There's an elevator Im guessing." Steve said.

"Phew!" Xiaoyu said. "Cause I really wouldn't walk all the way up there…I'd be exhausted…" She said as they walked inside.

* * *

They came to a small reception place, with a desk, waiting chairs and a few plants dotted around in the corners and various pictures hung on the wall…

"Which floor can I find Asuka Kazama on?" Hwoarang asked the receptionist.

"Top floor." She replied typing on her computer.

"…Steve was right." Hwoarang sighed pressing for the elevator.

They all clambered in…and waited patiently after Julia pressed for the top floor.

Moments later, the elevator came to halt and the doors opened…revealing a corridor of doors, some with room no – and then its number and some with bathroom no – and then its number.

"She's room number eight." Steve said. Xiaoyu skipped along checking each door. "Found it!" She exclaimed.

The other rushed to her…

Xiaoyu lifted her hand and knocked twice…

A few minutes later the door opened, and there, stood in its way was a fairly tall, Japanese girl in blue shorts and tank top…and with big blue punch gloves on!

"You the four who wanted to know about Jin, right?" She asked.

Steve stepped forward. "Yes please." He grinned eyeing her.

Hwoarang frowned and stepped forward, pushing Steve back. "Ignore my friend Miss, and yeah…can we please come in?" He asked rather politely.

Asuka gave him a small smile and nodded. "…Sure."

The four of them sat down…Hwoarang making sure he was the closest to this new found Japanese beauty.

"So uhh…what can you tell us?" Julia asked.

"Well," Asuka said, and began her story on how she found him – just in time, helped him, bandaged him up, and then the bizarre story of him thinking he heard singing of some sweet melody and calling the name…Xiaoyu…

Xiaoyu gasped ever so slightly…

Their heads turned to her. Julia placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders…

Asuka eyed Xiaoyu carefully and nodded to her. "Im guessing you're this Xiaoyu girl he was so desperate for, hmm?" She asked.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yeah, my name's Ling Xiaoyu…but, not many people call me by my first name a lot." She explained.

"I see," Asuka said. "Well anyway…he left shortly after that," She sighed. "He said thank you after some persuasion," She said with a smile. "And then told me he did fighting…and well, he left, right afterwards."

"And…and that was it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," She shrugged. "I mean…I thought he was a bit odd, but there we go." She sighed.

"Did he give any hint as to where he was going? Or heading next?" Julia asked.

"No…No not really." She said.

The four friends sighed…

"But," She said. They looked at her in hope.

"He _did _take my number with him…" She said trying to help.

"Number?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah," Asuka nodded. "My number…ya see, I like fights, I love to spar, and well…he seemed like the type to attract trouble, you know, tall, silent, shady sort of character I guess…so I gave him my number just in case he got into any fights, so he would call me…" She grinned. "And let me get a piece if the action!"

Xiaoyu thought carefully then shook her head. "…No." she said. "No not Jin, he wouldn't ever ask for help…let alone a stranger." She sighed.

"Hmm…" Asuka said. "Well, he took my number, so he must have wanted it for some reason." She said.

"I'd take your number." Hwoarang grinned at her…Asuka gave him a small smirk.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Can we focus please?" She asked.

They all nodded and carried on the discussion…

Hwoarang leaned over very slightly to Julia. "…Jealous?" He whispered.

Julia raised an eyebrow. "…You wish." She remarked.

After 10 minutes of deep discussion and almost arguing, something was about to happen that they did not intend…

"Look! He took my number, alright? That's all I know! If he took it he must have wanted it!" Asuka raged.

"Well it's not like Jin to ask for help!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"Look, girls, we don't know do we? He could've thrown it away for all we know!" Steve interrupted.

"Ha! He better not of, I don't give my number out that easy!" Asuka frowned.

"Well Im sure he didn't…right?" Julia shrugged.

"Why did you even encourage him to fight?" Xiaoyu frowned.

"Me? Encourage him!? What! I just gave him my help if he needed it, besides, I like to fight…I told you." She scowled.

"Hmm…I can see." Xiaoyu folded her arms. "Right! That's it pigtails! Get outta my flat!" She shouted.

Things began to get a bit too heavy…when…

Ring, ring….ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring…

Everyone gasped and turned to the phone.

"Grab it!" Xiaoyu shouted as everyone dashed for it, each one trying to grab it first…

Asuka jumped over Xiaoyu who and picked up the phone vastly…

"Hello!?" She answered…

"…Hello?" She repeated.

"Is…is this…Asuka?" Someone said panting.

"Yes…yes it is. Who, who is this? …Jin?" She asked quietly.

"……Yes." He answered.

"Jin!" Asuka exclaimed, the other four next to her gasped.

"Well, what is it? You in trouble?" Asuka asked.

"C…come, I need help…"

"Alright, alright…where are you?"

"The…town slums…hurry."

Click.

Jin was gone.

Asuka slowly put the phone down…

"What? Well? What is it!?" Xiaoyu shouted.

"He…he said he needs help." Asuka said surprised but looked at Xiaoyu triumphantly. "…I told you." She nodded.

"Alright! So I was wrong…but come on! We have to go! We need to help Jin!" She exclaimed.

They nodded in agreement, Hwoarang said nothing however – being his rival didn't change no matter what, but he followed the other four as they rushed out, into the elevator and then diving into Steve's car…

"The town slums," Steve ordered. "…And Hurry."


	11. White Magic Or Love?

**CHAPTER 11 – WHITE MAGIC OR LOVE?**

Steve's car raced around the streets, roundabouts and a few shortcuts until they stopped by the town slums…

Xiaoyu sprung to the window, and desperately looked out, her eyes scanning everywhere. "I don't see him!" She cried.

"Calm down, we're find him." Steve said opening his window and staring out. "Hmm…we should take a look around." He said realising Jin wasn't there. He sighed and then turned to Asuka…

"Did he say where in the town slums?"

Asuka shook her head. "No…no he didn't." She sighed and then peered out. "Wait…there he is!" She exclaimed.

Everyone's heads turned and they watched as they witnessed Jin stumble backwards as a group of Japanese men approached him menacingly. He appeared to be clutching his arm once more…his bandage had been ripped off.

"Come on boy…don't run away now." One of the men laughed as he got closer and closer to Jin.

Jin shook his head. "I don't want to fight." He said in a raspy whisper.

"Too late!" Another one screeched and thrust powerful leg into Jin's stomach making him crash backwards on the cold stone flooring…

"JIN!" Xiaoyu screamed from the car, hanging out of the window almost.

The group of men turned and eyed the group in the car…

"Shit!" Steve cursed.

"Oh yeah…call your friends did you?" Said the man who viciously kicked him to Jin who was lying on the floor, and not looking himself…

"Well, we'll deal with them first." He sneered and the group began to approach the car.

* * *

"Oh god…oh god," Xiaoyu said beginning to panic, but she couldn't just watch, she had to help Jin. "Im sorry guys…but, I, I couldn't…" She trailed off.

"We know Xiaoyu," Julia comforted. "But we've got more pressing things to worry about now…" Julia said trying to remain calm. "Looks like we're in for a fight." She said to everyone.

"Right, all stick together, don't separate out! And let's do this!" Steve nodded.

"Hmm…I haven't sparred in a while…bring it on you bastards!" Hwoarang shouted from the car, and was the first to get out.

"No!" Julia called and jumped out of the car after Hwoarang. "What are you _doing?_" Julia raged…

"Jules…don't worry 'bout me, now get back in the car!" Hwoarang ordered.

Julia looked at him, Hwoarang looked at her…they shared a split second of silence that was way beyond comforting, her chocolate eyes looking into his teal eyes.

"…Im not going anywhere." Julia said.

At that moment, Julia thought she saw something flicker only slightly in Hwoarang's gaze and then he turned to the men…Julia at his side.

Asuka clambered out and challenged the group of men without a fret in mind and stood next to them. Steve followed after a quick few words with Xiaoyu…

The five of them stood strong and faced the group of intimidating men.

"Hmm…this lot look a bit tough," Said one. "Let's make it a fair fight." He grinned evilly and pulled out a knife. At that moment, Julia felt her heart pump slightly faster and flicker, she flinched trying to stay focused, when a warm hand held her shoulder comfortingly…

She looked up at the tall Korean…and knew they'd be alright.

Jin on the other hand was rolling and twisting on the floor like a mad man…making distorting faces and crying out in rage or pain…they could not tell.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu said.

The men laughed and then ran at them…

Steve immediately clashed fists with one of them, smashing his jaw and then into an uppercut that knocked him out in a second.

Hwoarang had two rush at him, without a word he sprang in front of Julia, to protect her and took on the both of them. Kicking them, into a left flamingo stance and then laid into them with quick but punishing punches with his spiked gloves strapped firmly to his knuckles.

They were on the ground in seconds…Hwoarang still fit and ready bouncing on the balls of his feet. He turned to Julia and lost his focus for about second, and it was then the man with the knife came at him!

"Hwoarang!" Julia screamed as the man was about a meter away!

Hwoarang froze as a knife was inches away from him, but as it did, it was suddenly knocked away making a clinking sound on the cold floor. Julia had high kicked it out of the man's hand, and then razor edged him and to finish him of used a quick slow power punch.

Asuka flipped back knocking a guy out, and then attacked him finally with double low kicks. She raised her fists to another a laid out a left right combo and then hitch kicked him backwards and slyly smiled as smacked back onto the ground, and an unpleasant cracking noise was heard.

Xiaoyu used her phoenix attack on one and then smashed his face with a high kick, as another came from behind she cart wheeled to the side and then kicked him in a certain pressure point on his back. He flinched and fell to the ground in agony.

* * *

More came at them…but this was her chance to grab Jin!

As the others dealt with the fighting she ran to him. Getting closer and closer to the young man she had been searching for, for so long felt like a dream…

She called out his name again and again and then dived to his side as he lay upon the floor hurt…

"Jin!" She cried falling upon him.

She shook him hard and tried to get him to open his eyes…

She saw motion as his eyelids flickered open and then she saw those dark eyes look upon her. She smiled, tears in her eyes and slipped her hand into his.

"…Xiao…Xiaoyu?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Yes, yes it's me." She smiled.

"…I…I never thought you'd find me." He whispered, his voice was so dry.

"Of course I would…and I have." She smiled, a single tear floated down her cheek.

"Im…Im hurt, I don't feel right, Xiaoyu, what's…what's wrong with me?" He asked. Xiaoyu's smile faded as she saw the familiar and evil black markings cross his forehead and his chest…

"No." She whispered. A nasty sluicing sound was heard and sharp, rocky horns formed from his head…cracking was heard as feathered wings shot from his back…he arched his back up and cried out!

"Jin!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as his face twisted with pain.

He screwed his eyes up as he arched his back, his teeth grew sharp and pointed, Xiaoyu's hand in his began to get gripped too tightly and went numb, and she cried out for help…he was trying to hurt her.

Steve saw what was going on and was fighting his way through to her. "Xiaoyu!!" He screamed out and thrust a man aside and began to run to her, every step another challenger getting in his way.

"Jin! Stop…stop please! I want to help you Jin!" Xiaoyu said to him loudly as he was overtaken by his devil gene completely.

"JIN!" Xiaoyu screamed.

Jin's red eyes suddenly filled with white…pure, dove like white…they glowed and he began to pant, his back relaxed back down, and his pointedly sharp horns slowly grew back in…cutting Jin's head ever so slightly…as did his wings to his back as they shrunk…

Jin's eyes turned to normal once more…his head slowly turned to her, and his eyes weakly looked at her…then closed.

Xiaoyu hugged herself tightly and then shook him.

"Jin! Jin please!" She cried…tears now spilling down her cheeks. "Wake up…wake up!" She pleaded.

Asuka rushed to her side…

"Xiaoyu? You alright? What happened?" Asuka asked her and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"He…he changed." That was all she could manage to get out at that moment in time. Asuka sighed and nodded…she looked to the mysterious boy on the ground next to them.

She sighed and shook him…there was no reaction…but a mystical white mist seethed from her hands to him. Xiaoyu's eyes widened, but Asuka didn't seem to notice…

His wings shrunk again and again, until all that was left was a few black weathers……and a single, white one.

He opened his eyes.

"…Xiaoyu?" He said.

"No, my name's Asuka…you remember me? Im going to help you Jin. Just…stay there, okay?" Asuka smiled. Jin nodded silently and for the first time, he gave her a very small smile.

Xiaoyu watched the two of them look at one another. She shook her head and back away…Asuka didn't even notice. Xiaoyu felt her eyes sting, but she did not weep, she walked back to her friends.

Who were all panting from the big fight…and slightly brusied…

Hwoarang's arm and shoulder had been cut, and Steve's lip had too. Julia was okay, thanks to Hwoarang, but she didn't miss out on a bruised leg.

"Are you all okay?" Xiaoyu asked.

"…Never better." Hwoarang said looking the fitter out of the three, though he looked tired like all of them.

"Where's Asuka?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu sadly looked over her shoulder. Julia immediately understood. "…Oh." She said and looked at her friend whose sorrow could be seen so easily.

"What are you doing Xiaoyu? Get over there!" Julia exclaimed.

"…No." Xiaoyu shook her head. "You…you didn't see what I saw Jules, she…she saved him, Im not sure how but…I saw…I saw white, white magic…it came of from her and into Jin. He changed back to normal…" She said.

"…Seriously?" Julia asked.

Xiaoyu nodded. "…Yeah and well…look, can't you see?" Xiaoyu shook her head. "He's fine with her…and she with him…he doesn't need me anymore, he's got her, the girl who he called for help…the girl who can turn to him back to normal." She sighed.

Steve looked at Jin and Asuka. "…Hmm, Im not so sure." He said.

"What do ya mean?" Hwoarang asked.

"Is it just me…or do they look similar?" He thought carefully.

"Their both Japanese if that's what you're banging on about." Hwoarang remarked.

"Hah, funny! No, really, but…Mmm, don't worry about, just me." He shrugged.

Julia sighed and gave Xiaoyu a hug. "…Don't worry." She whispered and stroked her silky pigtails. Xiaoyu sighed deeply and relaxed in her best friend's warm hug. "…Thanks Jules." She whispered.

* * *

Moments later, Hwoarang and Steve had lifted Jin to the car, and all of them were on their way back to the hotel…

Steve's driver was gone…he had disappeared during the fight, so Steve took to the wheel, Xiaoyu solemnly sat in the front with him. Jin was laid out in the back, upon Hwoarang, Julia and Asuka.

"…You alright?" Hwoarang said to Julia, who nodded slowly…

"Im fine." She smiled.

"You uhh…you fought really well today, I was impressed." Hwoarang said looking straight ahead.

Julia looked at him and tilted her head. "…Are, are you uhh, giving me a compliment?" She asked with a smile.

"What? N, no…course not, no. Just uhh…well done." He nodded.

Julia looked out of the window and allowed a secret smile to cross her face.

"So…what do you guys wanna do with Jin? I mean…you saved him, right?" Asuka asked.

Everyone looked to Xiaoyu…

"Well," She said. "I need to warn him about the tournament…and if he believes me, then, just maybe…he'll join us and help us find out what's really going on." She said.

Asuka sighed. "…Im entering the King of Iron Fist tournament, if that's the one your on about." She said.

Xiaoyu nodded. "It is…you sure you umm," She gulped. "Wanna come with us?" She suggested.

Asuka smiled. "That would be great…thanks." She nodded.

Xiaoyu's heart sank, but she knew if Jin did join them, he would need Asuka there if she could heal him like she did, without even knowing it.

* * *

The journey back was silent and quiet…they reached the hotel, and received assistance from the hotel staff carrying Jin to a room and assuring he was comfortable and fetching him any medical needs they could consider he might need.

Xiaoyu remained by Jin's side and stayed stubborn even when the others told her she needed rest. She sat at his bedside…all night…her head rested on the edge of his bed as she sat down next to it…just being with him, making sure he didn't stir and keeping him safe…

Steve drank a quick beer and then headed off to bed, he had enough, the fight and Jin's mysterious ways were a bit too much for him for one day. He slammed his door and fell onto his bed…

Asuka on the other hand was talking to Julia.

"So…do you like Jin?" Julia blurted out.

Asuka almost choked and then laughed. "What!?" She exclaimed.

"W, well I presumed…you know." Julia shrugged.

"That guy?" She laughed. "N, no…" She shook her head. "No way, he was just like a quick pal, ya' know? Someone you meet and well, find interesting I suppose and wanna know more about them…that's all." She said.

"Oh, okay." Julia said, relived for Xiaoyu.

"So…do you like anyone?" Julia asked trying to girly with her.

Asuka laughed but didn't answer. Hwoarang walked past the door…the two girls turned. He stopped and looked at them both, his eyes lingered on Asuka and he winked then left.

Julia frowned slightly as she saw Asuka still stare at the door.

"…Flirt." Asuka remarked, though she clearly liked it.

Julia sighed, why was she so bothered anyway? Did it really matter? At least Asuka had no romantic intentions with Jin. But Hwoarang…that was different, she didn't know why, he was just some annoying guy who asked to tag along…though she knew really it was more than that.

"Im off to bed…" Julia said leaving Asuka in her room, puzzled.

* * *

Julia sighed and opened her empty room…the balcony doors had bee left open and the curtains were floating and blowing rapidly. Sighing, she walked over to them and shut the doors. Her room was lifeless without Xiaoyu's bubbly personality…but she knew Xiaoyu needed to be with Jin for now.

Moments later, there was a knock at her door…

"Come in." She said, sounding annoyed.

"…Jules?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hwoarang!" Julia said a little surprised, she looked at them and sat on her bed stiffly. "Hey…" She said with a small smile.

"Thought I'd come and say goodnight." He shrugged and ruffled his red hair nervously. Julia smiled as he did so but sighed as she remembered the whole thing with Asuka.

"Maybe you should say goodnight to Asuka too." She said coldly.

"What?" He asked taken back.

Julia stood and folded her arms. "Well umm," She shrugged. "Just you know, thought you might." She lied.

Hwoarang approached her and looked down at her. She was so beautiful he thought…her maroon chocolate eyes were staring up at him, her light pink lips so taunting…he felt a strange sensation in his stomach that he had never felt before…

It tickled him lightly and he smiled!

"What are you smiling at?" She asked. Hwoarang blinked and shook out of it, he took a small step back.

"N, nothing." He shrugged.

"Mmm…okay, well, would you mind leaving? I need to get some sleep." She said, though she didn't want him to leave.

He frowned. "Oh…right, okay." He said in one tone.

Julia suddenly felt her heart pull and she reached out a hand. "Wait," She said suddenly, and then regretted it!

He stopped and turned. "…Yeah?"

"…Thanks," She sighed. "Thank you for today." She nodded and smiled slightly.

Hwoarang nodded. "No problem." He said, they exchanged looks for a few seconds and then he headed for her door.

"Hwoarang," Julia said again. He stopped yet again and looked back almost hopefully.

"Yeah…Jules?" He asked again.

"Im umm…" She dared say it. "Im a little lonely…now that Xiaoyu's not here to share the room with me," She gulped and he smiled. "…Fancy umm, sharing it with me just for tonight?" She asked, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Hwoarang grinned and walked closer to her, he looked down at her and patiently waited until she looked up at him. His eyes so focused upon her, it made her feel so small and helpless…she hated it! His handsome, strong features made her feel weak and as his eyes glittered at her, her stomach turned.

"…That would be…great." He said, resisted so madly the urge to take her in his arms there and then and kiss her.

She nodded. "…I'll see you in five then." She nodded, presuming he would grab some pillows or pyjama shorts.

"…See you in five." He nodded.

He left the room and Julia fell onto her bed, sighing almost dreamily she tucked up in bed and waited for him until she turned off the lights. She was waiting for some time…until she heard voices!

She listened carefully…it was Asuka…and Hwoarang!

"…Hey Hwoarang."

"Yeah?" Was his reply in a very suggestive way.

"You were amazing today…I like someone who can fight, you know."

"Yeah? Me too." He remarked, and Julia could tell he had a smirk upon his face.

"Wanna share my room? It's my first night you see, I need some company." Asuka said pleasantly but giggled, she clearly was attracted to Hwoarang.

There was a pause.

Julia held her breath.

"…Sure." He said after a moment.

Julia could almost scream! She felt crushed, completely. Betrayed. Raged. Angry. Frustrated…but most of all…hurt.

She frowned darkly and clutched her chest, she felt as though her heart was about to burst right out, why, she didn't know. He…he was so horrible! She never ever would have asked him, but it was that look…that look that made her feel that for once he was being genuine! But no…she was wrong. She hated him for it.

"…Why?" she whispered and shook her head

"WHY?" She said again more loudly.

Julia laid her down on her pillow…a single tear fell from her eye and no more…

"…I hate him…I hate him, spirits!" She said quietly in prayer. "Why am I hurting so much inside? When…all he is a guy…a loser! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She said over and over again.

More tears rolled down her cheeks and she found herself crying…Julia was actually crying. "He's a lair...and cheater…and…and…" She shut her eyes tight and cried…

"…And I love him!" She sobbed harder. "I love him…" She whispered…

"…I love him."


	12. The Plan

**CHAPTER 12 – THE PLAN **

That night…Julia Chang wept. She sobbed and cried until her heart couldn't feel hurt no more…she had fallen in love with the Korean, whose charm, arrogant and selfish ways fascinated her. She had never met someone like him before…and when she did, her mind warned her, but unfortunately…her heart took over and she allowed herself to fall head over heels in love with him.

She was humiliated for asking him to have the pleasure of sharing her room, and then he betraying her to a better offer – Asuka.

Though Asuka had no idea of how Julia felt, she still couldn't help but feel Asuka did this on purpose, though she knew it wasn't true, she wished it to be. She just wanted someone to blame…

Julia Chang was always considered sensible, positive and strong. Though she was…her heart kept on the very windy side of care, being actually tender and extremely vulnerable. On that night, Julia vowed she would never feel the same about him again…she would get rid of every last inch of love she had for him and fill that space with hate.

It was the only way…to mend her broken heart…

* * *

"…Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open as she heard someone speak her name. She lifted her head quickly and saw Jin! He was awake…those deep black eyes staring at her. She gave him a small smile of relief…

"Oh Jin, are you okay?" She asked.

"…Im fine." He replied.

"I was so worried about you, I…" She trailed off and sighed. "Asuka managed to save you; you're be alright for a while now…" She nodded.

"…I don't care about that." Jin shook his head.

Xiaoyu looked at him slightly confused…

"I want…I wanted to thank you." He said.

Xiaoyu smiled and shrugged lightly. "For what?"

"…For saving me," He nodded. "You came to me…I knew you'd find me." He said giving her a small smile.

Xiaoyu giggled and slipped her hand in his like she had done the previous night. "It was nothing, really." She nodded happily.

"…Thank you." He said again, and closed his eyes peacefully.

Xiaoyu smiled brightly and stood. He was alright now, she could leave him be for a few hours. She slowly leant down and kissed his forehead. "…Sleep." She said softly and left the room…

Closing the door she banged into Julia – who was looking tired. "Oh! Julia! Sorry, I didn't see you." Xiaoyu apologised.

"No worries." Julia said forcing a smile. Xiaoyu knew something was wrong…

"Oh dear, you wanna talk, Jules?" She asked.

Julia sighed, Xiaoyu knew her too well! "Hmm?" Xiaoyu asked.

"…Yeah," Julia nodded. "Yeah I guess." She smiled.

The two girls went to Julia's room, and it was there Julia confided in her friend completely and revealed all her feelings and the happenings of the other night, Xiaoyu listened carefully to Julia and soon grew angered by what she was hearing!

"WHAT!?" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Look, don't worry about it, Xiaoyu…I don't care, I've umm…I've had a good think and Im fine now, don't you worry." Julia nodded.

Xiaoyu frowned and breathed in through her nose thoroughly. "That jerk! Loser! Idiot…I'll have Jin beat him up, ya know! Their rivals remember, so Jin wouldn't hesitate to do so!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

Julia laughed. "Hmm, Im sure he wouldn't but I'll pass…you see, if Jin did, then I'd miss out." She giggled. Xiaoyu laughed and then sighed, as she saw the look upon her friend's face.

"…Oh Jules," She said. "Men are rats, really." She nodded.

Julia nodded. "I know that now." She said. "Well anyway, I think Im going to go make myself look nice, and it doesn't matter to me what he does from now on." She nodded.

Xiaoyu grinned. "You go girl!" She giggled and watched as Julia pranced off to the bathroom.

Once alone, Julia's smile faded and sighed. She searched through her bags of clothing and picked out her denim skirt and green tank top…it was time for her to go back to her roots…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Asuka emerged from her room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Asuka raged.

"Because…uhh." Hwoarang sighed.

"Ohh…Julia might get the wrong idea…and probably already has…" Asuka sighed. "But don't worry…Im gonna help ya, hehe, I'll have you two together in no time."

"What!? N, no…not me and Julia Chang, we're just friends and I thought I told you to forget about this crazy plan." Hwoarang protested.

"Hmm…alright, but you agreed!" Asuka frowned.

"That was just to piss Jules off." He laughed.

"Alright, I'll stop…oh, wait, here she comes! Shhh!" Asuka hushed.

Julia came from the corner…and she certainly had gone back to her roots!

She was positively glowing out with beauty, her two plaits high up, her glasses gone, her lips shiny with gloss, a green tank top revealing her flat stomach, brown boots decorated with lace and beads and a headset upon her brunette locks with a gold band and a pink feather…

"Uhh…morning." Hwoarang said, unsure how she would answer him after his absence last night.

Julia merely nodded to him and walked on…

"Uhh…where ya heading?" He called after her.

Julia didn't look back but carried on…

"Oh crap." Hwoarang said. "She really _is_ pissed." He sighed.

"Really? She didn't seem that bad." Asuka said.

"No, you don't know her…if she was angry she'd be in your face about it, have a massive go at you then blank you…but, this is just weird…she didn't even say anything or shout at me." Hwoarang said confused.

"Well, maybe you should tell her nothing happened…and then I'll tell her about the plan." Asuka nodded.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Hwoarang exclaimed. "One…why should she care if nothing happened? We're just friends! And two if she knew you had some crazy plan to make her jealous just so she'd fancy me she'd kill us both."

"Alright! Sorry…but why did you agree to my plan, huh?" Asuka asked.

"Just…wanted to, annoy her, like I said."

"Yeah right, you wanted her to like you." Asuka taunted.

"…I really didn't." Hwoarang said coldly. "And now because of your 'plan' she thinks I took your offer instead of hers and we got it on." He sighed.

Asuka gave him a sly smile. "You say you don't like her…but then why do you care what she thinks then?" She cocked up an eyebrow.

"Oh shut it." Hwoarang said rudely and walked off.

Asuka hated being insulted and had a good mind to go and teach him a lesson…with her fists. But, she had something better in mind…she was going to continue her plan…and get Hwoarang and Julia together, without Hwoarang even knowing he was part of it.

She laughed and a mischievous smile crept upon her pretty face. "I have to find Xiaoyu and Steve!" She said and began to look for them. Once she persuaded them to help her, and told them that nothing happened the other night…Hwoarang and Julia were going to be falling head over heels for one another!

* * *

Sorry about this. I rushed the chapter a bit...but it will pick up once more. Have many ideas too...

xfantasygirlx


	13. Hate Me, or Love Me?

**CHAPTER 13 – HATE ME AND LOVE ME **

Asuka, Steve and Xiaoyu were all in on the plan.

Steve agreed to make his friend settle down a bit.

Xiaoyu agreed to make Julia see that he never did betray her at all, and that all of the last night was just part of the plan and that her love wasn't being wasted.

Asuka agreed to make the group closer, and she thought this could be a good way to do so…a couple.

"…Jin?" Xiaoyu slowly opened the door to Jin's hotel room.

It was dark, shadows crept across the room from the reflection of the young man who sat upon his bed…blocking the sunlight shining from his window. Shaded slightly in shadows he turned and looked to Xiaoyu…

"…Hey." He nodded to her.

She smiled and stood up straight, closing the door. She walked over to him and scanned him with caring eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit better I guess." He replied.

She nodded and sat opposite him…

"Me, Asuka and Steve have a little plan," She giggled, trying to make conversation. "We're gonna make that jerk Hwoarang and Julia fall for one another…though," She paused.

"…Though?" Jin said.

"Though Julia already has…" She sighed. "But some things happened with the plan and now Julia hates him." Xiaoyu stated.

"So she should too." Jin frowned darkly.

"Oh Jin," Xiaoyu sighed. "Why can't the two of you get along?" She asked.

"Leave it," He sighed. "It goes back a long way." He frowned remembering the first day he and his rival met.

"…I know that." Xiaoyu nodded.

The two of them fell silent.

Jin's gaze lingered on Xiaoyu…she could almost feel his eyes upon her, burning on her, wanting her to return his gaze.

Finally, she did.

They looked at one another, his black, night – sky like eyes looking into her deep brown ones.

She smiled and relaxed as his hand creeped over to hers and gripped it softly…

"I missed you…" He said.

"That's not like you…to admit something like that." She said standing and walking out onto his balcony…trying to pretend he didn't just say that, just so he could say it again.

He followed her out, and the two of them overlooked the morning sky, which was of a light blue complexion.

"…I did," He said and nodded. "I know I never got in contact but," He was cut off by Xiaoyu.

"I understand." She nodded. "Things we're difficult for you then…well, they still are, I know you don't want to go into it, but, you've been through a lot, and still are." She sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "That's why…I want you to help me." He turned to her.

Xiaoyu looked at him. "Help you?" She asked.

"I know you wanted to tell me something about the tournament…right? So, if you tell me, then you can help me, save me from getting myself into something deeper." He smiled.

"…Heihachi is dead, Jin." She sighed. "…He was ambushed along with your father by some robots shortly after you left Honamaru." She explained. "Lei Wulong the police officer helped me find this out, and then me and Julia went looking for you and contacted Steve, who joined us and got us his private detectives and Hwoarang cam with us too." Xiaoyu said.

"……Oh." Jin said.

He felt himself growing angry inside. "I don't care if he's dead. Let him rot." Jin snarled.

"But wait," Xiaoyu said. "We came to tell you that…something's not right, f Heihachi's dead, then who could've sponsored the tournament? Something isn't right, so, Im asking you," She looked at him hopefully, her eyes shining with tears.

"Please don't enter the tournament, Jin…please don't." Xiaoyu begged.

Jin sighed and looked out, his jet black hair spiked out over his eyes slightly. "I wish to enter Xiaoyu, it's my will and destiny." He said.

Xiaoyu shook her head. "No! No it's not…it'll only lead you to your death…something is not right!" She persisted.

Jin sighed. "…I want to enter." Jin repeated.

"No! Jin! Uhh…why won't you listen!" Xiaoyu cried. Tears of frustration spilled down her fair skin…

Jin looked at her sorrowfully and hugged her close to his chest, a hand upon her face, brushing it gently and comfortingly. At first, she fought it, pushing him away but as he held her closer and hushed her, she grew weak and her punches upon his chest grew weaker and she hugged him back.

He brushed her silky black lace hair as they undid from their pigtails and he promised her he would be fine. She didn't have to worry.

"Im uhh…Im going to go umm…ugh." Jin let go of the pretty Chinese girl in his arms and rushed back inside. The close intimacy and feelings that were being fought back but being shown threw actions were all too much for him…

Xiaoyu watched him go and sighed…

"…Jin." She said softly and turned her attention back the balcony.

With a sigh she felt her heart sinking…but something caught her eye and gave her a quick lift…

"…Go away Hwoarang!"

She heard faintly from below…

"Julia! Oh c'mon!" Said another voice.

She gasped. It was Julia and Hwoarang outside! She leaned over and looked down…Julia was furiously striding away from the Korean and heading off into the beautiful hotel garden fields.

She listened carefully…

"Look, I told you…I don't want to talk to you, okay?" Julia shouted loudly.

Julia certainly hadn't kept up the silent treatment! With a quick sigh Xiaoyu ran to find Asuka and Steve. The plan had to start, and quickly! Julia needed to be made jealous so much that she re-realized her feelings for Hwoarang…

And making her jealous seemed but the only possible way at that time.

"Asuka…you ready?" Steve called.

"Yes! Xiaoyu's just adding my lip-gloss." Asuka said as Xiaoyu flustered away at her friend.

"There!" She said with a nod.

Asuka looked very attractive, with a shimmering eye shadow upon her shapely Japanese eyes and a soft gloss upon her lips. She smiled and then shook out of it quickly…

"Right! Where are they?" She asked.

"In the gardens…or at least Julia is. Hwoarang must be with her, he's not in the hotel." Steve said. "And remember! Make her jealous!" He laughed after Asuka who rushed off outside, eager to put her plan to action.

She found them arguing not too far, in the entrance of the gardens.

"Shut up, loser! And go back to Asuka!" Julia hissed and turned away from the red head, who seemed to be boiling over with rage.

"I said sorry! Im not saying it again!" He shouted.

"Well that's fine by me! Because I don't want your apologies." She shouted back firmly.

Hwoarang and Julia were stood nose to nose, Hwoarang glaring down at her, Julia glaring back up at him…they we're seething with one another! Julia hated him right now and Hwoarang hated her for making him apologise for the first time in his life and then it being rejected!

"Your so…" He held back slightly.

"What?" Julia tempted and gave him a taunting look.

"You're so argumentative and the most annoyingly picky girl I know!" Hwoarang said, almost ashamed that was the best he could do.

Julia laughed. "Picky? Oh come on…surely you can do better than that!" She said testing him.

Hwoarang boiled over very quickly. "Shut up, Julia! Right now! Im fed up of you and Im fed up of this! Its bullshit! You're just a stupid little girl, ya know that? Get over yourself! Did you really think I'd wanna stay in _your_ room?" He roared.

"Shut up? Shut up!? Don't tell me to shut up you arrogant jerk! Im fed up of this too, especially you! Im a little girl? You're a little boy Hwoarang, look at you! I mean, grow _up_! Hmm…you know, maybe not, but I don't care anymore, you're just a liar!" She spat back.

"FINE! Im leaving! I don't need this, I only accepted a better offer and you're pretending it's a big deal like you actually care! Hah!" Hwoarang laughed as he walked away.

"Good! You walk away! And go find that 'better offer' okay? And NO actually, no I don't care…its finished, over, in the past, you can just get on with Asuka now and I'll never ask anything of you again." She called after him and heading on further in the flowery gardens…

"Oh god…things are heating up a bit too much." Asuka said worrying…

Hwoarang looked back over his shoulder at the furious Indian girl…she was hurrying off further into the gardens…he frowned and carried on walking. He jumped as he saw a certain Japanese girl rushing towards him.

"Hwoarang!" She called.

He noticed how lovely she looked…

"What happened just then?" She asked desperately.

He shrugged. "I dunno…and I don't care. But hey, you look a bit alright," He winked. "You know…maybe Julia was right, maybe I should get on with you, huh?" He suggested with a smirk.

Asuka smiled, and tried to remember her plan…this was perfect, all she had to do was make sure Hwoarang still liked Julia, (because she knew deep down he did) and then Julia would get jealous and THEN, it would it bring them together…genius!

She giggled and played along. "…Hmm, maybe you should," She winked. "But…what about Julia?" she asked.

"What about her?" Hwoarang frowned.

"Well…I know you say you don't like her but…well, I believed otherwise." She shrugged.

"Nah, like I said…we're friends, well, we _were_ but Julia is still angry about me ignoring her offer…for yours." He grinned.

Asuka smiled as sweetly as possible. "…Yeah," She sighed. "Hey listen, Xiaoyu is really down about Jin wanting to enter the tournament still so to cheer her up Im taking her out down town!" She giggled. "Wanna come?" She asked with a smile.

"…Sounds cool. I'll go I guess, umm, meet you in reception at…?"

"Oh, eight!" Asuka nodded.

"Alright then…see you there, hottie." He winked.

Asuka watched him leave and with a smirk, rushed to find Julia…

Rushing round bushes and stone pathways, flowerbeds after flowerbeds and passing fur trees and overgrown oak trees too…she finally found the beautiful Native American, sat alone, in the mild, early evening breeze upon a stone bench…

"…Julia?" She said softly.

Julia looked up…had she been crying? Her deep brown eyes looked slightly red and stained. She forced a smile and nodded to he friend…

"Hey Asuka…" She sighed.

"You alright Jules?"

"…Mmm, Im fine."

"Oh…okay. Well umm, you don't look it, if you don't mind me saying." Asuka said taking a close look at the brunette.

"Im fine!" She said suddenly, making Asuka jump back.

"Alright…alright, fine. Just heard you and Hwoarang arguing…" She said.

"Oh," Julia laughed. "Oh did you?"

"…Yeah, and listen…I don't want him to pull our friendship apart." Asuka said firmly.

Julia sighed and looked at her. "…No," She said with a shake of her head. "No of course not I just…" She sighed. "I just really don't like him right now, so can we change the subject?" She asked.

"Yeah," Asuka nodded as a smile spread upon her pretty face. "Well…to cheer you up, come out with me, and Xiaoyu…Im taking her downtown tonight, you know, because she's upset and that." Asuka sighed.

"What?" Julia asked suddenly with more interest. "Xiaoyu? W, what's wrong with her?"

"Didn't you hear? Jin's entering the tournament…she told him not to and what fears we had about it, but, well…he's still going ahead with it." She sighed.

Julia's own emotions suddenly melted away as her heart felt for Xiaoyu…she knew how much her friend cared for Jin. A smile lit her face and she nodded happily. "Yeah," She smiled. "Of course…I'll come," She paused. "With Xiaoyu, _and_ with you too Asuka." She grinned.

Asuka felt over-joyed that Julia didn't bare a grudge against her because of Hwoarang…even though she felt nothing back for him. But she couldn't wait to see when Julia found out that all along there was no attraction and that all of the flirting and such was for her own good…for her future with Hwoarang.

"Great," Asuka smiled. "…Just ignore Hwoarang, yeah?" She laughed.

Julia nodded. "I will…and, Asuka?"

"Yup?"

"Im sorry," Julia sighed. "Please, feel free to be with Hwoarang and whatever," She shrugged. "I guess I was annoyed but…I think, Im alright now, it was just a silly little thing anyway," Julia nodded sadly. "After all…it's not as if Hwoarang's my boyfriend…and," She paused.

"…Jules?"

"And it's not as if I feel anything for him…right?" Julia babbled. "Yeah, and anyway…umm, its fine, really, Hwoarang was right…I don't care, I don't care what so ever." She said trying to be convincing and with a brave nod.

Asuka gave her a fake nod of understanding, pretending she thought Julia was telling truth. "…Alright, well," She gulped. "I think me and Hwoarang are uhh…" She struggled. "Sort of 'seeing' each other now, so, umm…thanks I guess." She smiled brightly.

Julia's heart sank deeply. "…No problem." She said.

"Well! Let's get ready then, yeah? We're meeting Hwoarang at eight at the reception, okay?"

Julia nodded. "Sure, alright then." She smiled and the two girls rushed back, to freshen themselves up…


End file.
